You're Like a Fire
by MaryKiddRead
Summary: Mary returns to Nassau a month after revealing her secret to Edward. Will this change things between the two or will they continue on their separate paths?
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to take a break from my modern AU and write this. It might become a mini fic of sorts but until then it's a work in progress. Hope you enjoy and feel free to review!**

* * *

Being in Nassau isn't my favorite place to be nowadays but it's a necessary evil of being a pirate.

The town itself used to flourish but now the entire island smells of piss and shit. The place the lot of us worked so hard to build up now sits in the rubble of its past self.

In one week Kenway and Thatch are off to find some medicines sunk in a shipwreck. Until that time Nassau will stay a home for thieves and heathens too drunk to stand on there own two feet and men and women too sick to breathe properly.

I've always wondered if it could have turned out different. Once I joined the assassins I had no time to play around with the drunkards. You can't run a town when all the citizens want to do is drink, sleep, and repeat.

I'm stuck here for the next three days on repairs for damage my ship suffered while taking a man-o-war owned by a known Templar associate, who has been using his ship to spread Templar influence. To my mates this is a feat in its own. Especially because my ship is only a schooner.

I've already visited the bureau and sent word to Tulum about my target. Now I'll just have to wait.

If anything, I'm happy to get to meet with my mates for the first time in awhile. All of them. In good timing too. I've heard rumors of a pardon that is about to be offered to any pirate who wants one. This may be the last time I sees them all alive.

I've never been very close with Ben. He reminds me of a man stuck between want and need. But Thatch and Kenway have always been close to me. I even trusted Edward will my true identity. I bloody well better trust him. He means something to me even if I can't admit it.

I also wouldn't mind seeing another person on this island. A pretty redhead who might make another attempt to make it into my bed.

The bright Caribbean sun has long since fallen over the island and the only sounds to be heard are the sounds of music and laughter from the beach by the docks. It's comforting to me. Hearing the sounds i've come to love. The people I care about.

A light smile spreads across my face. It's been awhile since I've seen any of them.

My footsteps are silenced by the soft sand lining the coast, where the land touches the sea. Ahead, the beach is illuminated by the orange and yellow glow of fire and around it nine figures sit drinking and being merry.

Thatch, Ben, Vane, Rackham, Anne, Ade, and Kenway. Two more women sit with them clearly just as sauced as they are.

"Kidd!" Thatch cheers as the I step into the ring of light.

"Nice to see ya Thatch." I say sincerely. "Nice to see you all really."

Only a few acknowledge my presents but that's how I would rather have it. I would rather just watch the night fade away. A short, fully endowed girl leans on Edwards shoulder and plays with his short blonde ponytail. At the sound of my name he looks up quickly and smiles. I nod to the girl beside him, thinking of the better things he could be doing with that money but it's his life to live not mine.

I take my place on the log beside him, content with just watching them be merry drunks.

Anne and Rackham go back to talking in hushed whispers and sly grins while Vane continues his drunken grumbling and slobbering all over the drunken woman at his side. Rum is flowing freely. Empty bottles are scattered across the ground and unopened ones are not in short supply

"Heard you took a man-o-war Master Kidd. Quite a feat." Ade commends as he hands me a corked bottle.

"Cost me ship quite a bit of damage though." I pull the cork out with my teeth and spit it into the sand by my feet.

I only take a small sip of the strong alcohol, not wanting to get pissed but instead relax for once.

"Come on Jim." Edward laughs. "You can do better than that."

He pats me on the shoulder but his hand lingers for a moment too long before falling back to where it was resting on his bottle that has barely been touched.

"Not in the mood to get pissed Kenway. By the looks of it you aren't either." I cast him a smirk but instead of a rebuttal he lets out a deep sigh.

"Aye."

He doesn't elaborate and that makes me worried. I've never seen him like this. I would have expected that he would be the drunkest of the lot.

"James." Anne calls. She is clearly more than pissed. She climbs into my lap and buries her head in my neck.

I glance over to see Rackham passed out, face down in the sand. Thatch whistles loudly and Ben claps clearly amused by the drunken antics.

Edward says nothing though. He looks like he clenches his jaw but it could just be the way the fire casts shadows on his features.

"Take me to bed James." She whispers seductively, with her warm breath hitting my ear.

"Okay lass."

I stand with one arm under Anne's knee and other under her shoulder, pulling her into my arms like a bride.

She buries her head into my shoulder and kisses the cloth there.

"Have fun Kidd." Thatch laughs and shoots me a wink that I brush off with disinterest.

I start my walk to the tavern with Anne mumbling incoherent slurs in my ear.

I feel bad for the poor girl. She is in love with a man who is almost always drunk and i've played her for a fool. I can never be the person Anne thinks I am.

We reach the door to Anne's room at the back of the tavern. I turn the knob but the door is locked.

"Anne, where's your key?" I ask softly, rousing her from her nap.

She motions for me to put her down and she stands on wobbly legs. "If you want the key you have to get it." Her Irish lilt thickening to point it becomes hard to understand.

I roll my eyes at her attempt. "Where is it, lass?"

She places her hand down the front of her shirt and looks at me expectantly. "You're so handsome James." She coos. "I want you for myself tonight."

"Anne you're my friend, nothing more nothing less. What about Rackham?" I just need to talk some sense into her. I don't want to hurt her unintentionally and not realize what I've done.

"He's a good man but I wouldn't mind having you... just once." The redhead walks closer until she's pressed flush against me.

"Not tonight Anne." I sigh as I place a hand on the side of her face. "You mean too much to me."

A look of acceptance flashes across Anne's features. She smiles and steps back cautiously, reaching into her blouse and fishing out a worn key that she hands to me.

I unlock the door and usher her inside, leading her around the small table to her bed and guiding her onto her back.

"I'm tired." Anne whines.

I laugh softly and pull the blanket over her. "Get some sleep lass. We'll talk in the morning."

I stand and walk to the door but I'm stopped by Anne's voice. "You're a good friend James."

I nod and with one last smile, exit the room making sure to lock the door behind me. I walk back to the fire where I sat before. Thatch, Ben, Rackham, and Vane are all passed out. Ade is probably too drunk to remember his name at this point but Kenway is nowhere to be found. The whore from before lays sprawled out in the sand. I can't help but smile at that.

I crouch down in front of Ade and he gives me a lopsided smile. "Kidd, so soon?" He jokes.

I scoff at the quartermaster. "Didn't sleep with her, mate. Now do you know where Kenway went?"

He thrust the bottle up to his lips and takes a long drink before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Kenway?" It takes him a moment before he processes his thoughts and remembers who it is I'm talking about. "H-he walked off towards the Jack after y-you left."

I pat the man on the shoulder. "Thanks Ade."

I head off away from the fire in the direction of the docks. The only sounds are those of the water lapping against the ship's hulls.

Moments like this make me remember why I do what I do. I'm free. Yes, I have to pretend to be a man to gain the respect I have and I lie, steal, and kill on a daily basis but that's the price of freedom in this life.

I climb up the hull of The Jackdaw, nodding to the men Edward has set on watch. The ship is silent. I walk over to the doors of Edward's captains cabin and knock on the wooden door, waiting for an answer to come from the other side.

"Who in the bloody hell is it?" Edward's voice yells back.

"It's James, you lout!" I call back. Now that he knows I'm a woman I can't let him believe I'm anything less than the pirate he's always known.

The door opens and Edward steps aside to let me in and closes the door behind me.

He looks disheveled. His hair is let down like it almost never is and his robes have been cast aside leaving him in just his white undershirt and a plain pair of trousers.

"Nice seeing you Mary." He teases. I return a glare to him and he laughs. "Come on lass. You're safe with me."

I consider it. Maybe he will open up if I show him I really do trust him.

I grab the knot of the red bandana and pull it off, letting my brown locks fall onto my shoulders. I shrug off my great coat and reach under the linen shirt to pull off the binding, which I place on his map covered desk. With the few buttons of my shirt undone, I take a seat at his desk and he sits across from me.

"Now, would you please tell me why you're so down and out. It's not like you." The irritation in my voice is clear but he can hear concern that I didn't mean to express.

He takes a deep breath as if he could release his troubles with it. "I was thinking about my wife."

I stay silent to let him elaborate. I knows how much his wife means to him and her acceptance means even more.

"I was never a very good husband." He stays looking at his desk, ashamed of himself.

"I would have never guessed." I say sarcastically, which causes him to crack a smile, that is again replaced with a calculating, grim look.

"She deserves better than someone like me. A sheep farmer turned pirate."

I shake my head. "She probably did, but there is nothing you can change now. All you can do is hope that if you go back she will want you again."

"I said two years." He says softly but his expression furrows into one of disgust. "Two years and to tell you the truth I don't know how long it's been."

"I'm sorry mate. I truly am."

I know the feeling. The feeling you've lost someone and have no chance of getting them back but in his case he might.

He reaches into his desk and pulls out a bottle of red wine. He hands it to me after taking a long drink himself.

I can't help but feel sympathetic towards him.

"Do you have some lad waiting for you?" The question seems innocent but it tears open a scar in my heart.

"No." I look down at the bottle in my hands. I can't even meet his gaze. I drown the shame in large gulp of the alcohol. It's going to make this conversation a lot easier. "I was married."

"What... What happened?" He stutters. He reaches across the table and places his hand over mine.

I pull away from him and place my hand back on the bottle. "He was killed in a small battle against the Spanish. Not everyone has been as lucky as we have."

"I'm sorry Mary. I shouldn't have brought it up." His hand retreats from the tabletop.

I can't help but wonder about his want to comfort me.

"You're fine. If you can tell me about your wife I can tell you about my husband." I take another gulp of the wine and hand it back to Edward who has the same idea.

I feel warmth spread from their head to their toes and a lightness washes over me. The drink is finally hitting.

"To lost loves." Edward toasts. We take turns taking another drink together. I can't help but to notice how alone he must feel. I have a cause, a purpose but he has no one but his ship, his crew, and dream that will lead him down a path he shouldn't venture.

A tipsy smile spreads across Edwards chiseled features. "When did you start dressing as a man? I know why you do it but how did it start?"

A smirk spreads across my face. I don't think I've ever told this story before. I collect my thoughts not finding this story as sad as I once did. "I am a bastard. I didn't lie about that. My mum was married to a man who gave her a son named Mark. My brother. Her husband died and she got pregnant by some drunk she would never see again. That babe was me. My mother moved to hide her pregnancy from Mark's grandmother. He passed of some aliment soon after I was born. We were only a year apart so mother had this idea to raise me as Mark and have me collect his inheritance. I was around five when I saw the woman. She didn't think twice. I lived as Mark Read from my very first year until I became a pirate and changed it to James Kidd. I didn't want to carry the name of my dead brother anymore." I keep a smile the entire time, thinking how much my life sounds like a story of unfortunate events.

He gives me a wide eyed look of surprise that I laugh at. "What did you think? That I ran away from home so I didn't have to marry a man I didn't love, or did you think I liked the taste of adventure and snuck onto a ship?"

The furrowed look of surprise slowly melts into a smile, one that causes my stomach to do flips. "That's one of the bravest things I've heard."

I don't know if it's the alcohol or something more sincere, but my heart skips a beat. It wasn't some cheap compliment like one about beauty or physical things. It was about who I am and who I've become.

"Real sap you are." I joke. "I did what I had to do, but I don't think i'd be a very good tavern wench or courtesan for that matter. Even though Anne has defied all the stereotypes of being a barmaid."

I glance down at the bottle in my hands. It's already almost gone.

He grins like he found free gold. "I don't know Mary. I couldn't see you as a tavern wench but you would be a very successful courtesan."

"Why is that?" I challenge with a matching grin. What is he playing at?

"Why wouldn't you be?" He avoids the question all together.

I roll my eyes at the daft man. "No one wants a woman with small tits, who's covered in scars and tattoos, walking around in trousers and boots."

He leans closer and lets his fingertips trace the scar over my eye. His touch is soft and loving, something I'm not used to. I almost pull back at the unusual feeling but still myself. I'm more curious about his behavior than I am about keeping my distance.

"Your scar suits you nicely... and as does your tattoo." His eyes glance down at the tattoo placed right below my collar bone. Then his gaze moves down further to my breasts with a dangerous glint in his blue eyes. The look he gives me next, so filled with lust and adoration, reveals exactly what he's thinking.

"Like teenage boys now?" I raise an eyebrow as his hand cups the side of my face.

He responds by grabbing my hand with his free one and pulls me to stand. He leans closer and without thinking i match his actions. The only thing between us is Edward's wooden desk.

My hands travel across the stubble on his cheeks and slowly wrap around to the back of his head, pulling him in that final distance.

It feels natural. His lips pressed tightly against mine. The taste of wine, salt, and sea present on both of us.

I lick his lips with the end of my tongue and he parts his, letting me take control of the kiss. His hands tangle in my hair as mine stroke his cheek, trying to remember ever dip, scar, and bump. This won't likely happen again.

I pull back slowly making him lean farther and farther over the desk to keep his lips on mine. It soon becomes impossible and I leave a small peck on his lips before stepping out of his arms.

"Goodnight Edward." I say slyly as I redo my shirt quickly and throw up my hair leaving him confused and visibly aroused.

As soon as I'm out of the room I breath in deeply still trying to catch my breath from the thing I refuse to call a kiss.

I walk briskly back to my ship, hoping we're drunk enough to forget but knowing we each only had half a bottle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here you guys go, Happy Holidays! This is loosely based on a prompt I saw awhile back and have never seen written. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I sit back down in the leather chair behind my desk trying to process the streams of thoughts that fill my head.

I just kissed the dreaded pirate James Kidd... and I'm not dead!

But she did leave. No explanation, not even a light hearted laugh to shrug it off as nothing.

This just seems complicated. Too complicated to be sober and thinking about. I've known her for years now as a lad and even then she has always had this charm that makes even the hardened of men question themselves. I know from experience.

I care for her. I always have. From the countless times we have worked together and the scars we earned from helping one another. I enjoy her presence in itself. As a friend. But the thought of her laying with someone else leaves a cold feeling in my chest. The same feeling I got when Anne held onto her.

She can't feel the same way can she? It was probably just the alcohol anyway. She would never have feelings for someone like me.

I'm a rogue who killed her brothers and sisters and am only out for money to bring back to a woman who has given up on me. That won't change. That can't change. Caroline deserves better than someone with the likes to me. One who doesn't run out on her for the adventure involved.

Maybe I should move on. I haven't been abstinent to say the least but I haven't been unfaithful. Every time I've laid with a courtesan it's meant nothing to me but to have Mary kiss me... It's something I can't just pretend didn't happen.

Damn that woman. She came into my life criticizing me and putting her faith in me and all I do is prove her wrong.

I need more drink.

* * *

I dress quickly upon waking. I can't sit and dwell on this any longer. I just need to take my mind off it and the death of a Templar would maybe make her more keen on talking to me.

I slept in late to try to rid myself of that nasty hangover. I should have just went to sleep after she left.

I run to the pigeon coop and take the first available contract. A Templar in need to killing. That will do.

The sun is a blinding kind of bright this afternoon. It's making my robes almost unbearable if it weren't for being so used to them.

He's said to be back by the swamp using the selling of goods as a false pretense to leave the pirate infested island.

The dirt kicks up in small clouds beneath my feet as start into a flat sprint.

I duck into a bush close by and focus on my eagle vision, looking around the area for the target and his guards.

I spot a large group of soldiers moving deeper into the swamp towards where the target must be hiding. This should be easy enough.

Keeping my eyes on the soldiers, I slink through the bushes without turning a leaf. I sprint to the next bush and run straight into something, or someone.

"God damn it watch where you're going!" Mary hisses under her breath. Her eyes look up at me for half a second then look away back at the moving soldier. "If you're going to help me then keep your head down."

I want to talk to her. Clear the air that has her so indifferent towards me. "Mary about..."

"Save it," she hisses. "We're here to do a job." Then she's off. Running to the next bush leaving me behind.

I clear my head focusing back on the task at hand and run to another bush keeping my distance from her.

I spot him. Down on the bank loitering around with his guards as some carry crates up to the manor.

I whistle, drawing a man closer. I lunge up at him, strangling him as I pull him down beside me. Mary runs past a guard who has his back turned and edges her way closer to our target.

He's a tall man, not the most fit, but he has weapons in every conceivable place. It's all for show it would seem. Someone of his stature has probably never used a sword in his life, but because of that his guards are agile and often test the weight of their weapons as a silent warning.

A hand gets placed on my shoulder and I twist away from it ready to kill the owner when I come face to face with Kidd. She smirks at me but doesn't say anything about it. "We have to take a subtle approach. Pick them off starting with the ones farthest out. Then we can close in on them and fight the last few." Then she's off, running around the perimeter.

It sounds like a good plan and I don't feel like dying before I can get my answers so I listen and start picking them off.

When only nine guards, including our target, are left. One looks around and seems to notice the lack of other guards. He stills, looking around cautiously before yelling, "assassins!"

Mary and I stand instantaneously, each taking one guard by surprise. Our target stands surrounded by his guards trying to keep a brave face but cowering all the same.

I charge at a man who upon seeing me lifts his sword ready to swing when I'm close enough. I parry the on coming blow, clashing swords with his as another runs up behind me. I turn, quickly plunging my hidden blade into his neck, as he was not expecting to face me that quickly.

I turn back to see Mary ring a man clean through and kick him off the end if the sword. She looks calm and unaffected by the amount of chaos that surrounds us. She glances up at me as I take another man down with a hidden blade to the neck and gives me a quick smirk before pulling out her pistol and looking for me to do the same. I unload on one and Mary takes out two who tried to turn their backs and run.

The once heavily guarded target now stands with a false confidence holding out his sword at Mary.

I insert my hidden blade into the back to the mans ribs. He falls to the ground limply with my blade still imbedded. I pull it out and stand back up but Mary is gone.

I catch a glimpse of her coat as she turns between two buildings at the edge of town.

Why does she have to run?

I take off in that direction determined not to let her avoid me. Does she regret it that much? What was there to even regret?

She takes to the roofs ahead, climbing up a set of crates, jumping directly onto the hot tiles. I follow, repeating the move, slowly gaining ground.

"James! Wait!" I yell.

She doesn't stop though only picks up her pace.

I stop where I am and dive into a haystack. She stops ahead and looks around noticing I'm no longer chasing her. She walks into the small town square wandering around waiting to see if I would show again.

After around ten minutes of her pacing she walks towards the docks. The path she takes is surrounded by bushes giving me the opportunity to catch her before she notices me.

I begin to stand slowly preparing to grab her and stop her from running. But she always has a way of surprising me.

"Will you quit acting like a two year old? I have work to do." She sounds irritated but their is also sadness in her voice.

I stand up from the cover of the bushes. "I was going to ask how you saw me but I already know the answer."

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms across her chest. "It was pretty fun watching you think you could sneak up on me."

"Why did you run?" The words that come out of my mouth sound more passionate than I intended. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"This is why." She says passively. "I wanted to avoid this conversation." She shifts her weight into her left hip rocking back and forth on her heels slowly. "It was stupid. We shouldn't have done that."

I agree with everything that she said but why does it cause a throbbing in my chest to think she regrets kissing me?

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, Mary." I tease to lighten the air. "You were moaning like a dog in heat."

Her eyebrow quirks up, and the light of challenge fills her brown eyes. "I think you have this backwards, mate. Wasn't it you that couldn't help but to stare at my breasts?"

I smile deviously at her smirk. "If I remember clearly it was you who decided to break the kiss so you could push you're tongue in my mouth."

She glares darkly, her jaw clenched grinding her teeth as she thinks deeply about something. "Too bad that will never happen again," she says smugly as she turns back and continues on the path to her ship.

I follow close behind not wanting to drop this conversation. "What happens if it does?"

She glares once again wishing for me to drop dead I'm sure. "Why would it?" She stops and turns to me waiting for an answer.

I think for a moment, not even knowing where I'm going with this. Then something in my head just clicks. "Anything can happen Mary. I have a bit of a proposition for you to prove it. We have a spar see who can get the other on their back. If I win," I take a step closer to her until we are only a foot apart. "You join my crew for a short time and help me with one of those contracts I picked up awhile back. If you win, you can train me like one of those assassins you're so fond of. Then we'll see." I extend my hand ready for her to shake it and agree. "Do we have a deal?"

"Fine," she says unabashed. "Expect to find yourself a new trainer because I don't end up on my back often." Not even a flush crosses her cheeks as she smirks and takes my hand in a firm handshake.

I don't think she meant to intentionally sound so sexual but that's what she did and now that image will not leave me.

"Nor do I Kidd."

"Prove it." Her smile fades and she turns her back walking away, calling over her shoulder. "Meet me at the far northwest beach in two hours with one sword and a hidden blade. We'll settle this then."

* * *

I pace the length on the beach waiting, my robes laying over the branch of a near by tree. The sea is calm, just the light lapping of the waves can be heard along with the rustling of the leaves in the jungle.

What am I even hoping for? Well it seems simple when I think about it but in actuality it will probably be harder than I think.

I want to understand her. She has always been able to read me with those pointed looks, always asking herself questions she'd never ask aloud. I want to read her as well as she does me so to do that I need time with her.

No matter who wins this small spar, it ensures us time. Whether it's spent practicing her craft or sailing together we still get time.

And, I don't know, maybe along the way I could figure out how she feels about me.

I know she trusts me. She wouldn't have told me her true identity if she didn't. All because she says I will do great things. She seems to be the only one thinking that. I more often than not do everything for the better of myself. How it could be any different I don't know.

"You're early, Kenway," that voice I know so well drawls, half scaring me out of my wits.

"Jaysus, Mary can you walk a little louder?" I turn back to her to watch her peel off her greatcoat and hang it beside my robes.

"No," she states simply. "When I win I will make sure you become more aware. Even if it consists of me sneaking up on you for hours on end." She smiles that smile of hers. The one where her lip quirks up a bit and shows her teeth.

She unsheathes her blade and looks at it, like she's admiring the beauty of a woman.

"Well when I win I'll just have you help me instead. It won't hurt either of us to work together. It'll be like old times." I also unsheathe my blade and let it hang by my side.

"Those times won't be over if you consider the Assassins a new path," she states dryly.

"I don't need a creed."

"And that's where you're wrong. Now are we going to settle this or will we spend the rest of the day conversing about where you're allegiances don't lie?" She seems short with me, more short than usual.

"It's up to you, my lady," I say playfully. Her eyes meet mine as I watch anger fill her rum colored eyes.

"Don't call me that Kenway. Lady is a title reserved for proper women and proper is exactly what I'm not." Her words sound more like a warning.

"It doesn't matter if you're a proper woman or not you still have the beauty of one." The words find their way out of my mouth before I process them.

She looks up, her eyes wide but then she closes the tightly and shakes her head. "Raise your sword lest I use it to remove the thing that makes you a man."

"By how often you talk about it I would say you think about it often," I say right as she lunges at me, forcing me to parry the blow with my blade.

"Maybe I do. At least you have the whores to fall back on after months at sea," she grunts as her sword clashes against mine.

We fall silent, just the sound of our clashing blades and heavy breaths. She nearly earns a gash on the arm for her efforts but she turns and rams her shoulder into my chest.

I stumble back a bit, catching myself and meeting her strike. "Someone likes to play dirty" I say with a shitty smile.

"I'm a pirate. What do you expect?"

I strike horizontally and she parties it easily.

I focus on her movements. Everyone of them so fluid and with a deadly, predatorily grace she possesses. Her jaw is set, making her look indifferent but her eyes tell tales in themselves.

She catches my blade but it slips and I freeze at the sound of tearing cloth.

Her shirt and bindings hang like rags no longer hiding anything. Her chest bare like the day she was born.

She charges me, pushing me to my back, her knee in my stomach but she's unmoving. Uncertainty clouds her eyes as she breathes out quickly, "I win."

Her chest turns red and fevered with blush but her face stays it's natural color. No I know why I never she her blush.

I touch her arm softly, my fingers brushing lightly. Then I throw my weight over and roll her on her back, pinning her with my knee and pressing the flat of my hidden blade to her neck. "I win. You didn't use a blade."

"I'd call it a draw." She grunts from the weight on her stomach. "Now get off me."

I oblige her, wanting to see where we can take this but worried that if I did i'd break her trust. She stands beside me I can't help but glance at her breasts.

"Pig," she scoffs, walking over to her coat.

"You're the one without a shirt on. The least I can do is appreciate them." She grimaces and shrugs on her coat, tying her sash tightly around her waist to keep it closed. "But if we both won then that means both should be in order. You train me and come with me on a contract."

"So eager to collect you're prize?" She asks with a new found slyness.

"Might as well collect while I can. I can't let you run off per usual."

"Seems like you'd miss me." With her arms crossed over her chest, she paces in the sand.

"No one pisses me off like you do," I say in an amused tone.

"It's only because you're the biggest pain in my arse," she scoffs.

"Then why do you put up with me?" This is a question that has burned at me since she first took an interest in leading me towards the assassins.

"I've told you before. The same reason I had the assassins stay their blade. You could do great things but I'm worried you won't live long enough to learn it for yourself." Her eyes lock with mine, emotions briefly flashing across them before she shakes her head.

"I can handle myself Mary. Don't worry about me." I take a step closer to her, a bit ashamed for making someone like her worry about me.

"If I don't who will?" She asks rhetorically, not meeting my gaze.

"Mary I..." I attempt to touch her shoulder but she steps away.

"I should go. I'm leaving port by nightfall. Repairs were faster than previously expected. I don't know when I'll see you again but I hope we last long enough for that meeting. Take care of yourself Kenway," she never looks at me, her gaze out towards the sea. Without a second to glance she walks off.

I can't just let her leave like this.

I grab her wrist and pull her to my chest, kissing her thin lips lightly. "As to you Mary Read." My lips just skim hers as I say the words.

I loosen my grip on her waist, letting her choose what happens next.

Her eyes flick up to meet mine. No emotion just the slight parting of her lips. She then presses her mouth against mine, hard.

Her lips are soft but weathered by the sea air. Her hands tangle in my hair and pull me towards her. I let mine hold the sides of her face, my thumbs running along her cheekbones.

Her lips part for a fleeting moment before she stops and steps back. "I'll meet you in Inagua at the end of the month."

Then she leaves. I try not to stare at her arse as she walks away but the feeling of her pressed against me and the very recent sight of her bare breasts has me without my wits.

But it's still James Kidd.

The bastard who hounds me towards his cause. The same one who used to drink with me and carry me back to my ship in the late hours. The very same who I once caught with a courtesan in an alley behind the tavern one night. Yes, the same.

But now it's more than just James Kidd, it's also Mary Read. A woman with more balls than most men could achieve. A master assassin and pirate captain all while spending every waking moment hiding her true identity. If others found out she wouldn't even be respected by those she leads and she would lose everything she's worked for.

It is different. This is not the same James Kidd. Only his true self.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for the break but life has caught up with me as of late and I will try my best to get more written when I can. Don't forget to review those always help!**

* * *

The harbor in Great Inagua has filled with new life since my first visit. I remember waking Edward, him trusting me enough to tell me of his wife and the time I spent showing him the sense I knew he had all along.

I still kick myself for touching his thigh like I did. I knew it would get his attention. It would make him focus and it always helps to have someone there.

I remember the first time I tried. It wasn't strong at all, just flickers of light and only stayed for a few seconds but it was enough to make me feel like I spent the day drinking.

But it wasn't the same for him. He's a natural. For him the gesture must have seemed unnecessary. He must have thought... well he doesn't think that now.

That was a genuinely good day.

Ones of late haven't been. I've heard only stories but a blockade was set in Nassau and Kenway and Vane were able to escape with just the skin on their teeth.

I also heard about Thatch. He's off hell knows where at this point and I don't know what we can do to bring him back.

I don't even know why I'm here. I told Kenway I'd meet him without thinking of why I would. I can't let him think I showed up just to see that ugly mug of his.

The sun is setting and fires are roaring along the coast, the crew of the Jackdaw can be heard laughing and drinking. Many are already drunk. They've been at this for awhile.

I jump off the side of my ship as it docks and walk up to the manor as I know it's the place I'll find Edward.

A thought hits me. If his crew is three sheets to the wind he could be too. I hope he won't be. There are so many more productive things he could be doing. He owns this island, therefore these people depend on him.

I know my assumption is correct when it see Ade looking sour as he paces in front of the steps.

"Master Kidd," he says, his jaw set in a grimace.

"Ade. I'm guessing Kenway is just as bad as the other crew," I attempt to act disinterested but my disgust leaks into my voice.

"See for yourself. Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

I take to the stone steps and find the blonde laying on a table with the leg of a courtesan stretched across him. The smell of sex not yet blown away by the humid air.

It feels like salt in an open wound. And it shouldn't feel that way.

I take an empty chair beside him, resisting the urge to shake him violently. I push his leg one solid time, which only aids in pissing me off more.

His eyes flutter open, surprised by the rude awakening and rolls his head to the side to face me. "Ahoy, Kidd. Missed quite a time." His voice sounds raw, like a man who hasn't had a drop of water in days. But that's not the case. He's still drunk off his arse and still sated from sex.

"Aye," I choke out. "Pity about Nassau and Blackbeard flying the coop."

Kenway is not my problem. He's a grown man who doesn't want to act like one and wake up from this dream he's living. He'll either drink himself to death or lose his life trying to find the damn sage on his own before he will wake up.

He brushes the woman's leg off his with a surprising amount of respect and sits over the edge to face me. "Oh, we'll see about Thatch. Vanes off to find him now and I'm following soon." He places his palm over his head, rubbing his eyes.

"This is what's left of your experiment in democracy?" My tone is biting, letting on to my disappointment. If only he realized.

A drunkard stumbles around behind him. He clutches at the balcony about to hurl over the side before pissing over the edge. Disgusting.

"Aye, we do as we please here and we take our time doing it." My blood runs hot and I want nothing more than to beat some sense into that thick head of his, but no matter how angry I get, disappointment looms over like a shadow.

I push my chair back and stand to be eye level with him. I hear Ade take up the steps behind me and know I have to keep this civil. "For Christ's sake, Edward!" I can't help but feel a helpless pain in my chest. I've tried everything I've thought of. "Don't anything but the stink of riches wrinkle your nose?"

Doesn't he have something else to strive for. He can't even tell me it's his wife anymore. He's just selfish,

"What's got into you man?" He seems oblivious and I realize I've just been talking to a brick wall.

My look furrows into one of disgust and I turn my back only to pause. "Reality mate. Reality." I stop beside Ade, anger burning deep. "See you ain't pulled into the drink by this drowning rat."

Why do I continue this foolish charade with him? Even I don't understand how I'm able to see anything worth saving in a man like him, but somehow I still do.

"Oy! I've lived longer than most men who trod this path!"

I have half a mind to yell something back but it seems like a lost cause. He seems like a lost cause.

Anger still clouds my thoughts and it wouldn't bode well from me to take it out on the crew. I take to the jungle, running along the path I first took not too long ago.

My heart pounds against my chest as I dodge, jump, and run through the jungle, putting all sour thoughts out of my mind if only for a moment.

I break the exit breathing heavier and feeling emotions flood back to me. I cast my legs over the side of the cliff, old ruins all below me.

Why do I try? He means a lot to me. That might be why. I care for him and he gives me reasons to care but it feels like more. I don't even know what I think of him.

I shouldn't feel strongly about him at all. I know that. He betrayed my order, he won't listen to a damn thing I say, he brushes past those he cares about for the sake of gold, and on top of that he's married. He has a wife that he very clearly loves and he tells himself that he does it for her but how can he?

How can I still stomach the idea of being his friend if this is what it leads to? Disappointment. In everything he has done it's been for himself. He mocks my creed, the words I live by and the ones I want to die by.

But his pure will power is something to marvel at. The way he holds himself with an air of confidence, that may be false most of the time, but he hold nonetheless. In battle, the way he fights, pure strength, every move powerful. He could be an excellent assassin, only if he puts his greed behind him and learns he's not only hurting himself.

I pull my pipe out of my jacket and light it with the spark of two stones, puffing on the thick smoke. It has always been a calming thing that is more force of habit at this point.

I puff rings through my lips and hear someone approaching. I look out and notice it's considerably brighter. I must have been here a few hours.

"Kenway," I say dryly, taking another drag.

"Read."

He sits heavily beside me, casting his legs over, just like I have mine. He's silent and I wait to have him say his peace.

"My personal life is no business of yours and your order." He doesn't look at me, his eyes focused out to the never ending sea.

"It became my business when I risked my neck to save yours." My tone is harsh but pushing him away would be best.

"I don't need your help and I especially don't need you hounding me about who I choose to have as company."

Did he really just bring that into it? He thinks I'm jealous of a whore he bedded? It's more likely that I would tell the entirety of the West Indies in a woman. "I couldn't care less who you fuck, Kenway. I do care that this is the place the people of Nassau came to for refuge and this is what they've been given. This is a slum. No better than how Nassau was."

He seems hung up of the first sentence, which is the least important one. "Do you really not care? The way you were looking at Alice I would have thought you'd kill her."

"Alice is it? You on a first name basis with all your whores?" I don't even recognize my voice.

"I consider them friends," he says smugly.

"I'd consider my whores friends too." He visibly stiffens, causing a smirk to reach my lips. "I've got one close one in Havana. She keeps my secrets and I keep hers." It's an exaggeration to say the least. No I do not sleep with this friend nor is she a courtesan but to make him think I have my whores? Priceless.

"You sound smitten." His voice is heavy and I realize he must have never thought of me with another woman.

"Who I keep as company is no business of yours. Besides, do you have feelings for every woman you've had?" I dump the ashes out of my pipe and clean it out with my thumb before tucking it back in my pocket.

"Good point." He falls silent again.

"This doesn't mean I'm not still pissed at you."

"Doesn't mean I'm not either."

I continue looking out at nothing really. I catch Edward glancing at me occasionally, trying his luck with a longer glance.

The air settles around us. The unwanted tension melting away.

"I missed you." His voice is quiet but firm.

"It's only been a month."

"A lot can happen in a month." He pauses before smiling, almost to himself. "I can learn my best friend's a woman one month. Learn I lost my father the next-"

"Edward," I stop him, stunned. "I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He sighs heavily. "I didn't want to bring anymore hurt into this. In Nassau, when I was around you I could forget about it." He looks at me with a sad smile.

I reach out to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "He died because he didn't have enough money to treat a simple illness. It's my fault. I could have sent them more and hoped it would have made it to them. I could of-"

"It's not your fault," I say comfortingly, to cut off his painful thoughts, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"But it is." He won't tell me why. His voice sounds on the verge of tears but his eyes won't shed them. It seems we're more alike than I thought.

"You can't blame yourself for every death." I pause, grief weighing done on my "Don't do this to yourself."

He finally turns to me and wraps me in his arms. A comradely hug of sorts. His breaths coming in short gasps against my ear, pain shaking through him. "My mother hasn't seen Caroline since I left. I think she's gone for good." His voice becomes weak, shaken by the tears that won't come.

"I'm sorry." I've never been good at this comforting thing. It's new but I know he needs support.

We stay like that. Clasping onto each others shoulders for comfort.

After minutes tick by I let go of his shoulders and pull him to stand. "So you're leaving to find Thatch, soon?"

"Aye," he pauses before looking up at me. "Come with me." He sounds so sure of himself. The shaking man I was holding a few minutes before, gone.

"I can't. I have to be back in Tulum soon. There's not even enough time to make it to the Carolinas before-"

His hands cup my face and his lips press against mine quickly. "Come with me," he insists.

I freeze at the action, pushing him backwards before I can stop myself, creating a few feet of distance between us. "Don't touch me." It turns into more of a low growl. "The assassins need me. We have word of a planned attack and I need to be there. Kenway, Thatch is a grown man. If he's done he's done."

I don't want to talk about what he just did. I don't want to even remember the other times before.

"You would so easily give up on your friend?" His anger shows through but why he's angry, I'm not so sure it's about Thatch.

"I'm not giving up on him but I have no place telling him what he can and can not do. He's done, Edward. He's nearing fifty soon enough and I don't even think most of us will make it as long as he has let alone to push him farther." He doesn't look pleased with me but when have I ever cared who I pleased? "If you're still going, I wish you the best of luck and tell him goodbye for me."

"You make it sound like I have no chance of getting him back."

"I don't believe you do." I shake my head before moving on. "Now you were probably wondering why I told you to meet me here."

"Aye, I was." He steps closer again, finding come kind of comfort in letting go the subject of Thatch, if only just for now.

"I was planning on training you. I know you always look for me after I come into port so I was hoping to hide around and have you try to find me. But because you were indisposed I couldn't do that." I send him a dark glare that he shrugs weakly at. "So now I just want you to follow me. Do what I do. Sound simple enough?"

The only simple thing about this is how easy it's going to be for me to have a good time watching him fall on his arse.

"How hard can it be?"

I pat his shoulder firmly before turning my back to him. "Try to keep up if you will." I run back into the jungle hearing his footsteps behind me. I have more than a run planned.

I jump up into a tree running across its branch and to the edge where the end bows down. I leap off and catch a far off branch, swinging down to the jungle floor. Doing this has always come naturally.

I hear his steps falter behind me and crack a smile. I start a sprint, forced to jump over a fallen tree. I turn quickly moving in the opposite direction of the path and into another tree, that is blocked from his line of sight.

His footsteps stop and he looks around finding me nowhere to be found. I hide further away, taking pleasure in what he'll decide to do. "I get it," he drawls with a tone of feigned bitterness. "You sly little bastard. You know I have the sight." All the while, I'm sneaking off deeper into the jungle. "Whatever you want Mary." His voice is filled with challenge and the promise of something vile.

"Edward?" the voice of his quartermaster calls as he approaches.

I slink deeper away, my only way of seeing them through my vision.

"What are you doing in the jungle?" he prods.

"Well, you see-" I know he's thinking up some extravagant lie but, knowing Ade, he'd most likely call it for what it is.

"Are you out chasing another woman?" His distaste is apparent in his voice. "Even after what Kidd said? You know him well enough to understand how he feels about you going on like this."

Ade doesn't get enough credit.

My heart seems to drop and fear runs deep. I trust Edward and I have to trust he won't do me wrong.

"I know Ade," he sighs. "I don't want to displease Kidd more than I already have. Mary is an assassin. Friend of his. She offered to train me in place of Kidd until he cools down enough that he won't kill me when we spar. Even if I don't fancy the idea of their lofty creed, their skills can be valuable."

"Give this Mary my best of wishes. She's going to need them if she's training you," he scoffs. Truer words haven't been said.

"Secretly I think she has other reasons for training me," he says under his breath with a small laugh.

That little prick.

"I doubt it. From what Kidd said, most assassins won't look at you. You're just lucky he has a loyal friend and I wouldn't screw things up by bedding her." Ade puts his hands up and walks away. "But I know you'll do what you want, just keep Kidd in mind."

I should thank Ade, soon.

"I've got it under control."

Once Ade is out of sigh I see Edward focus at nothing and turn on his vision. His eyes gaze out looking around him and I see him stop and spot me, smiling like the devil.

I turn and jump to the next tree, catching whatever I can and running along. I hear him behind me, knowing he's smiling up at me from below.

I duck and turn quickly, moving further and further off the path. This last for what feels forever. Him chasing me, losing sight and catching up again.

It is fun. I often shout a teasing remark about how easy it is to best him. It brings a fire to his eyes and he always seems to try harder.

He stops checking his vision again but I crawl back behind as he searches forward. The least I can do is get him back for saying shite like that to Ade.

I notice him tense, realizing I'm behind him but he doesn't have a chance to move. I press my fingers against the corner where his shoulder meets his neck.

He collapses onto his back grabbing at his shoulder, a look of shock marked into him. I kneel beside his writhing form, a shitty smile across my face.

"That was for telling Ade I have 'other reasons'."

"Ah fuck," he breathes.

"Give it a few minutes and it will stop, just stop wallowing."

He glares up at me, as if wishing a great amount of ill will. "A simple tackle would have sufficed."

"Ah, but then I wouldn't have gotten this sort of satisfaction." I flash him a grin. "That should be enough for today."

He grabs my wrist, preventing me from standing like I wish. "I can't walk yet. Just stay." He sounds a bit like a child when he says it.

I'll humor him. I sit down on the uneven ground, pulling my knees to my chest.

"How did you learn that?" His eyes cast up to look at me, shinning brightly as usual.

"I learnt by mistake and found it came in handy," I reply shortly.

"And what mistake would that have been?"

I sigh and roll my eyes at his eager grin. "I was young. Just enlisted in the military and we were resting in a small town for a short time. Long story short a courtesan got a little too touchy, I placed my hand on her shoulder a little too hard and she collapsed right in the middle of the tavern." I smile at the memory and I hear his laugh.

It's not like the other times I've heard it. Not born from drunkenness or idleness. It sounds sweet and the way his lip curls a little more on one side than the other... bloody hell.

"The worst part was carrying her back to the brothel and explaining this to her boss. I ended up leaving enough payment to cover the night and passed out after too much drink back at the tavern."

There's a pause in the conversation, before he speaks again. "What were you like when you were younger?"

"Taken an interest in me now?" I tease. "I was... arrogant and most of the time a royal pain in the arse."

"It's hard to believe." His head lulls to the side so he can look up at me. "Not really the pain in the arse part but that you could be anything but wise." A shitty smirk pulls at his lips.

"Everyone grows up. I'm still waiting for you to."

He rolls his eyes halfheartedly. "You're hilarious, Mary."

"Stop calling me that. Anyone could walk up at anytime," I hiss at him.

"But I like it." I raise an eyebrow at his remark, urging him to continue. "It reminds me that you trust me."

"You're such a sap."

We fall in silence, the light rustling of jungle leaves filling the pause in conversation.

"Did I ever tell you the story of how I cut off a man's nose once?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoy! This feels very slow but don't worry things will speed up pretty soon. Let me know if you like the pacing.**

* * *

The sun has long since disappeared from the sky, leaving the air a bit cooler than before. I've lost track of time; telling her about memories I have and small stories from childhood.

We've laughed, hers thick and husky like her voice. She looks so carefree and I'm almost proud I could put her in such a state of mind.

She is extremely alluring when she wants to be and terrifying the next. The conversation never breaks into awkward silence because every pause is filled with her merry laughter or blissful sigh.

Do I dare say she looks beautiful?

"We should head back to the manor," she states, taking my hand and pulling me up with her.

She brushes herself off and I do much the same. "My men are probably passed out by now. I'll almost feel bad for them when Ade gets ahold of them."

"He should give them worse than what I gave you," she scoffs.

I laugh under my breath and come to terms with what she was trying to tell me. I know she's disappointed. She'd like me to forget the observatory and take up with the assassins but I can't give up. I hope she understands that instead of taking it personally. I don't hold anything against her personally.

We walk to the manor and she stops at the threshold of the dining room. "Now that I've walked the lady home I shall take my leave," she says mockingly.

I stop her, not knowing what I want but not wanting her to go. "You can stay here for the night."

Her brow furrows and she looks offended. "Are you trying to-" I can read the disgust off her face. As if I would just treat having her as a minuscule thing.

"No, Jaysus, Kidd. I have spare rooms in the manor. You don't have to walk all the way back to the docks." She nods reluctantly and follows me inside.

I open the door to the room across the hall from mine. "You can have this one for the night or whenever your on the island if you'd like. I have no other use for it."

She looks surprised at the notion. "Thank you Kenway."

She walks inside and takes off her jacket, hanging it on the footboard. "Goodnight captain Read," I say playfully and turn to close the door.

"You too Kenway," she laughs.

I close the door and head to my room pulling off my robes, belts, and sashes after stepping through the door. The bed compresses under my weight and I find myself staring at the ceiling to keep my mind off my thoughts and onto sleeping.

I can't sleep. For whatever reason I feel like I could be doing something and that thought alone is enough to make me restless.

I wonder if Kidd's asleep. She probably is. Her hair most likely splayed across her pillow as she wears only a white shirt. I wonder what type of smalls she wears. Are they mens or does she wear those frilly ones that women often do?

I shouldn't be thinking about this. Especially not how nice she would look in something like that and definitely not that she would wear something like that in front of me.

If she didn't mean so much to me I could, would, walk out across the hall and... I don't know what I'd do. When it comes to women, I'm not in anyway inexperienced but with someone like her I don't know what I want. I'd be content with just holding her but the urge to do things more intimate are also prominent in my mind.

I shouldn't. She means too much. She's too disappointed in me and she deserves better. Whose to say that she isn't with one of those damn assassins?

That causes a faint throbbing in my chest. She's not mine to have.

That doesn't mean I can't think on it.

I stand and make my way across the hall before I right know what I'm going to say.

I knock on the door and hear a groan from the other side. I open it and step in, seeing easily through the dark.

She's propped up with a few pillows, the blanket pulled to her chest. Her eyes aren't blurry with sleep like I expected.

"Can't sleep, Mary?" I ask, leaning on the door casing, not wanting to enter her personal space.

"What happened to Captain Read?" she asks sarcastically. "And no, I can't."

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"I don't see why not."

I cross the room to the large bed she lays in and sit on the edge.

Only now does my state of undress come to mine but it's nothing she hasn't seen before. We went harpooning together once. I wondered why young James didn't take his shirt off. There was also the time I got ale spilled down the front of my robes at the tavern and took them off for night.

"Is something troubling you?" She questions, perceptive as ever.

"Just worrying of nothing I suppose. I thought your company would be better than staring at the ceiling or drinking myself to sleep."

"As long as I don't have to deal with you and your hangover I'll be fine."

There's a lull in conversation before I take up on a topic I'm surprised we haven't covered considering it's our livelihoods. "How has the sea been treating you? Any whiffs of mutiny," I joke.

"Well enough. The men are still up on the high of taking that man o war but have been a bit restless lately now that Nassau's gone. Some even still have family their," she seems saddened by her own words. You know a good captain when they are involved in the lives of their crews.

"Aye, it's been much the same with my men. A few left my crew in an attempt to find their loved ones."

Shee looks down that the blankets covering her. "I'm worried about Annie. I never did get to talk to her as promised."

"Annie's tough. Things will calm down in a few month and I'd be glad to sneak onto the island with you to see her."

She quirks up her eyebrow. "Are you looking for a reason to see me again?"

"I might be," I state, not looking up to meet her knowing gaze. I almost feel like she could read my mind sometimes. "You are one of the best friends I have out on these seas."

"I'm glad," she says, thinking hard on something.

Out of nowhere she hisses and pulls her knees to her chest, eyes closed in pain.

"Mary are okay?" I ask, panicked.

"Damned moon blood gives me cramps like hell," she hisses lowly and rolls to her side, still tucked into a ball.

"Is it always this bad?" I ask, not knowing what else to do. Caroline's never hurt this bad and to see Mary in pain is something I never wanted to see or ever thought I would.

"Aye, it feels like a knife to the belly." She rubs at her stomach, pressing and clutching, doing whatever she can to alleviate the pain.

I place my hand on her side, not knowing what else to do. I move closer and decide to be bold, gathering her into my arms and pulling her head to my chest.

She groans, and presses closer. "Being a woman is a pain in the arse."

I laugh quietly and place my palms to her shirt clothed stomach, rubbing small circles around her navel.

We stay like that as time seems to slip by. The pain seems to loosen it's grip on her but still doesn't pull away. We almost dose off but as soon my hands stop moving she says, "keep doing that. It helps." I can't tell her no.

She pushes off of me after minutes of holding each other (do I want to call it that?) and moves up the bed and get back under that blankets.

"I should be letting you get to sleep," I say softly.

She grabs my wrist and pulls me back down. "Kenway... You're staying here." She says it like I have no choice in the matter and this time I don't want one. I'll let her win.

I don't tease her as I take up the place beside her or when she rolls to face me and presses her belly my side. Nor does she tease when I wrap my arm around her to keep her close.

My heavy eyelids want to fall and so I let them. "Goodnight," I yawn but she's already asleep.

* * *

Mary wakes before I do and I find her sitting in the corner scribbling something on a small piece of parchment.

"Morning Kidd." I push the blankets down and stand, waking over to her. "What do you have there?"

"I'm sending word to Tulum that I'll be leaving at night fall."

"So soon? You only arrived yesterday." She seems to be in a rush to go.

"I have more important things to do than traipse around with you." Oh, so she feels guilty about spending time with me.

I know their distaste for me but she shouldn't have to worry about being around me or if they'll hear about it.

"Well if you're leaving tonight I'll do the same. Thatch isn't going to come back himself," I pat her shoulder and head to my room to change into my robes. "Are you feeling well?" I call from across the hall.

"Oh tosh I'm fine. Just forget about it," she yells back. "And... well... I want to thank you."

"Do you?" I tease.

"Fine. I take it back. You're just an arse."

I walk back in and smile at her furrowed brow and glare. "Your welcome," I say genuinely, noting her look of pleasant surprise. "It's the least I can do for a friend."

"Alas the image of you and Thatch doing just the same doesn't seem to fit," she says sarcastically.

"It seems you're special."

She puts down her paper and looks up, curious. "How am I special?"

"Where do I begin," I say feigning excitement and she smiles but rolls her eyes not to allude how much I know my teasing helps when she asks questions that should be answered delicately. "You're terrifying like Thatch but don't have to do the theatrics to achieve that. I still remember when you scared the piss out of that poor man just by looking at him," I laugh.

She shrugs but waits, knowing I'm avoiding giving a straight answer if her look is anything to show for that.

"You are also a well established captain and can put your pride away long enough to ask a friend for help."

"You didn't answer my question," she says with one eyebrow raised. "Something to hide?" She just seems genuinely curious, not a hint of a bitting tone.

"I'm not hiding anything but I can't say the same about you."

"I've done nothing of the sort," she says flatly and walks past me, out into the dining room. "I have a few things to take care of on my ship. I'll be there if you need me."

Then she walks off, clearly not wanting the answer if it means she also has to show her own cards but I think she knows. If only she knew the game was rigged.

* * *

I took my time to complete fleet operations and other pressing matters; making sure no one was getting too drunk before we set off, checking to see if everything is in order which it is thanks to Ade, and putting money into the construction of a general store.

Mary's ship is quiet as I make my way to it. Most of her men are spending their last few hours on land sleeping, knowing it will be a long journey to Tulum.

I climb the side but stop at the light sound to singing. The voice is soft but familiar carrying the tune to Captain Kidd.

I step over the edge slowly as to not interrupt the tune. Mary sits on a barrel, eyes casted down at one of her pistols as she cleans it with a piece of clean cloth.

Her voice is sweet but still accented with her lilt. It throws me for a loop. The feared pirate James Kidd can sometimes be found singing shanties to himself on his ship on a slow day. My heart swells in a weird way.

I listen to the whispered words that fall from her lips until the tune ends and she sighs. I walk up beside her a few moments after and she looks up at me.

"Pretty ironic that Captain Kidd would like to sing that song don't you think."

Her content visage is turned into a dark glare, sent nowhere but in my direction. "I... just leave me be you little shite," she growls.

"You have a very nice singing voice," I tease and sit on the railing across from her.

She doesn't stop glaring daggers. "I would think I wouldn't have to worry that someone would sneak up on me on my own ship. You're the only one stupid enough."

"How could a siren expect to sing and not attract men?"

She smiles in spite of herself but quickly wipes it away.

"You should sing more often. Just not in front of the crew but-"

"Who should I sing to then? You?" She smirks at that, pleased with the corner she's backed me into.

"Of course," I laugh, pretending to be completely serious. "Our feared captain could sing to me. No... serenade."

She laughs under her breath. "Sometimes I wonder what is going on in that thick head of yours," she teases and pats my arm.

She can't expect me to give this up, can she? "Why don't you sing again?"

Her brow furrows and her look unsure. "Really Kenway? You want to hear a song go to the tavern."

"But I want to listen to you sing."

"How about a deal? If you make it back in one piece I'll sing ya something nice."

"Just another reason to get Thatch quickly."


	5. Chapter 5

**Not a whole ton of Kiddway in this one but I wanted to open up that Mary has other people she knows and cares about within the order. If you want a song to feel sad about Kiddway over I recommend Oceans by The Bravery. Have a nice start to the weekend.**

* * *

Tulum is just as I left it. The sky still it's beautiful blue and the jungle still it's lush green but beyond that the residents are preparing. I pass groups of assassins, offering waves that the familiar faces. Last I was here was before I left for Kingston and revealed more than I bargained for.

A few here know me as Mary. The healers do, including one of the healers' son, Ah Tabai, and the man I used to share a hut with when I first joined.

The one who most enjoys to seek me out is the healers' son. His given name is Keefer and from what he's said his family moved from Ireland a few years ago so his mother could learn the ways of the maya healers. This meant involvement in the assassin order.

He once said his father was an assassin but never brought it up again.

He's been training since I've known him. He himself wasn't supposed to know about me.

I bruised my stomach pretty bad during training once and ended up in the healers hut. Keefer came looking for his mother but ended up finding her tending to me and noticed that a mans waist didn't dip as mine does.

One long talk later and everything was back to normal.

He sought me out when he first got here, seeing me as a peer, granted I look like a man barely in my twenties and him being of only sixteen years then. It's been about two years since that time.

I find Ah Tabai watching the novices train with blow darts, aiming for straw filled dummies even if they don't often come very close. "James," he says curtly. "I have heard news of Prins's death. You said there was more you wanted to speak to me about."

"Aye. Torres was there."

He glances at me but leaves me with no other reaction. "What prevented his death?" He sounds more curious than upset but I know better than to expect such a reaction.

He's always kept a level head unless the situation involves the lives of our brothers and sisters. He won't be upset about the loss of a target I wasn't meant to be targeting.

"He was used to lure Prins out but escaped after I was spotted."

"You're not known for being spotted, James." I can hear in his voice that he doesn't appreciate my evasiveness. He wants the full story.

"Kenway was with me. He arranged for Torres to meet Prins so he could collect the sage. We were spotted and I lost them both. It wasn't until that night that we infiltrated the manor, killed Prins and lost the sage."

He nods, content with my answer but none too pleased by it. "You know he can't be involved." 'He' being Edward.

"He is no threat to us. He's more likely to join us than join the Templars."

"His presence is not one we want here. We cannot let him betray us again."

"He will realize the error of his ways."

"Until then he is not to be trusted," he finishes and the conversation seems to be over. "But we are glad to have you back."

"Glad to be back, mentor."

He pats my shoulder, my queue to leave. I almost make it to the hut I always stay in when I hear my name.

"James!" A young male voice calls.

"Keefer. Seems you haven't gotten yourself killed yet," I joke and ruffle his dark curly hair after he approaches.

"Save it for your pirate friends." He's always been a short one; a whole head shorter than I. "Speaking of pirate friends, when are we going to get justice for our brothers and sisters?"

I haven't talked about their deaths with him. It feels like a sore subject. I could have been their that day and it could have been him to kill me. I had friends who died too.

So the rumors have gotten to him. I shouldn't expect less from an island of assassins. "We're not going to," I say gravely.

"But that man..."

"Was mislead," I finish. "Now enough of this. How has your mother been?"

"She's been well but how can you still..."

"Listen," I give in. "He wants nothing to do with us or the templars. He'd rather pretend we don't exist so he can find his prize."

"You mean he won't betray you," he grumbles at the ground.

"You know the conditions on his life are ones I didn't make. If he does, he has to be killed and it will most likely be by my hand."

He gives me a sympathetic glance and drops it. "Sorry. So..." He teeters on his heals for a moment. "when are you next setting sail?"

"After the attack."

"Can I... come with you?" He shuffles his feet in the dirt to calm his ever tightening nerves.

"A pirates life is not for everyone," I warn. I've known of his interest in my line of work for awhile but never expected him to want to join. "You've only finished your training three months ago."

"Yes but..." He takes a moment to collect his initial courage. "I've never done anything before and you always seem to have the best adventures."

"We've hit a rough patch recently. Anything could happen I don't want ya in the middle of that."

"What kind of 'rough patch'?" He asks, unsure.

"Thatch has retired to the Carolinas' and Kenway went after him. I can't hope for him to come back and I don't know what this means for the lot of us."

The prospects of neither of them coming back crosses my mind.

"But I could try. I don't want a full time stay. I just want to see this part of the world." He eyes shine brightly like every other young hopeful. "Take me to Havana and I'll work until we get there."

It's not that bad of a bargain.

"Fine but you have to clear this up with everyone and make sure this is what you want."

"Thanks James." He smiles broadly and turns to run towards the healers hut. "You won't regret it." He almost trips over his own feet on the way back.

Poor kid.

My crew, that contains mostly assassins, have already settled in. Most of them find it easier sailing with me. They can spread their outreach, take contracts easily together, and don't have to go alone.

I prefer to take my contracts by myself. It leads to less errors and it's easier to stay quiet alone. Edward only muds things up.

I make my way to my hut, opening the door and walking straight into a large man I haven't seen in quite some time.

"James," he says with a rather large smile. He's been my roommate for a long time now. "It's been awhile."

"It has," I say just as warmly. He's always been a very kind man. "How are the novices doing?"

He had decided a long time ago that he would leave the death to others and instead put his skills towards the training of the novices. He has a way with people that requires no threats or intimidation; only compassion that makes others genuinely respect his words and criticism to their training.

"Better than I expected actually. Just not with the blow darts. They will need them soon enough though."

"And you? How have you been? Not putting too much stress on yourself are ya?"

"No... maybe a little," he attempts to joke but he's not the best at hiding his feelings.

"We might be able to take this one entirely at sea or at least thin the crowd enough that they won't get too far into the jungle."

"That's comforting. It's always hard to lose someone who never really got a chance to prove them self," he says mournfully.

"Aye."

"Time will only tell." He blinks a few times to clear his head and looks to me. "This topic may pain me but it has helped get things off my chest."

I nod to him, seeing a deep sadness in his eyes.

We part ways. I enter the cabin and head to the basket beside the bed that has been named mine. The hut is small, containing two beds, a table and two chairs.

I change into a loose shirt and worn trousers. No use in ruining my nice leathers during training.

Every fight I enter makes me nervous in some way. I'm not going to live forever, with my life dedicated to the creed and my position as a pirate captain the two most important things in my life, any day could be the last. It only drives me to fight harder.

I leave the hut and cross the courtyard. This will be a long week.

* * *

It's early. The stars high above in the expansive dark sky but I can't sleep. Again.

I've made my way into the jungle and found myself a tree to sit in. The cool night air, the bark scratching at my palms, and the sea lapping the shore in the distance all help wash away my heavy thoughts.

I'm nervous. Not about the raid, I'm here so I put that trust in myself and can only blame myself, but I'm nervous about Thatch.

He's slowed down since those first days in Nassau. He's got to be almost in his fifties. I can't even hope to make it that long.

Vane will also be there but I don't trust the lout. He'll act too aggressive when Thatch needs gentle coaxing if we ever want him back.

Then Kenway. I just... I don't have words for what I'm feeling right now.

The whole situation doesn't feel right.

I hear the cracking of branches and she a familiar mop of dark brown hair. He climbs up beside me silently and I'm content not speaking.

"Mary, have you ever been in love?" he blurts out like the words have stayed on the tip of his tongue for ages.

"I reckon so."

"How do you tell a woman that you have feelings for her?"

"Well first you have to tell me who this lass is and I can help." I put my back against the trunk to face him.

I really don't think a pirate is the best choice for courting advise but I'll try.

"Well... she... Anne Cormac. You know her right?" His face turns dark red in the cool breeze.

"Aye I do. She's the tavern wench at the Old Avery in Nassau. Pretty red head not far from your age, attempted to bed me the last time I was there."

"Yes that's her." I didn't know a face could get that dark of a red.

"Well when it comes to men I think Anne knows what she wants. She likes adventure and if you get injured she'll stitch ya up but leave you with a few extra bruises for scaring her. She enjoys her rum and is quite intelligent but pretends she's not to get foolish men to bend to her will before she throws them out on their arses. Nobody messes with Annie."

He smiles, genuinely. "Yep that's her."

"May I ask where you met her? You haven't been anywhere in the Caribbean but here."

"In Ireland when we were young, I was her neighbor at the time and she was a boy called Louis, hiding her relation to her father from his wife. I heard she was here and just thought I could... yeah."

I remember when love was that easy. Innocent and sweet. It was enjoyable for a time.

"I think Annie will be charmed by the way you've turned out," I joke, smirking.

"Hey," he says feigning offense. "I hope she is."

"No need to hope Keefer. I should warn you though." I sit up straighter and draw his full attention. "Anne is married. She doesn't care much and he's usually never around but it's something you should know. She Goes by Bonny now"

His face falls. "I-I..." and he never finishes his sentence.

"Anne doesn't love the man," I reassure. "To Nassau it is. In the least just to see an old friend."

"Thanks Kidd."

"I needed to see her anyway."

"Now that I've poured out to you, you have to fess up as well," he says like an excited child after getting a sweet.

"Don't have anyone," I shrug.

"Come on," he protests. "There has to be."

"No time for it. I'm either out on a contract or I'm fetching myself a prize as the others would call it."

"You won't be able to hide it for long. I'll be on your ship at the end of the week," he prods with a smile.

"A whole lot of looking for nothing then."

He pouts. I've never seen someone really stick their bottom lip out without it being a joke but he does. "Fine keep your secrets," he huffs and jumps down. "See you later, James."

"Aye and I forgot to ask. You fighting on my ship or are you waiting on shore?"

"Nowhere but your ship Kidd."

"Good."

He trots off and I'm left with my silence again. I hope Kenway hasn't killed himself.

* * *

We've been in the water for an hour. The ship bobbing lightly and everyone aboard's nerves strung tight. Only a mile off shore, we wait for signs of movement on the horizon. Sometimes things like this take minutes, other times hours.

More men have boarded than we keep for standard crew. No one wanted to wait and hope for the best but we can only take so many.

"Captain! Sails on the horizon!" The lookout calls down, rousing everyone from their state of waiting.

Two sets of sails touch the horizon in the far distance. The wind has been dead all morning; they won't be on us for another few hours.

"We wait, men!" I call and they continue their restless pacing.

It's two ships, one larger than the other. They wouldn't have been expecting another ship so I'm willing to bet mine that they aren't as heavily armored as they should be nor stocked with enough fire power. If worse comes to worse we engage the larger of the two and let the smaller go ashore to the rest of the assassins.

The Templars have lost the initial vigor of their attacks, opting to slowly pick us off but we won't let that happen. There are too many innocents in harms way; the children of assassins, spouses, and our injured. They'll hit us where it hurts even if it means stooping so low. It's not that hard for them actually. Nothing gets lower than a Templar.

Now we wait.

Mortars blaze across the clear, blue Caribbean sky. They skim the side of the ship but land more often in the calm ocean than on the ship.

They aren't the most seasoned of sailors, which is a good thing but this could also mean they were chosen because of their fighting skills.

"Ready the mortars!" I call above the distant booming and rushing of my own men.

"Fire!" The heavy rocking of the ship is reassuring in it familiarity.

The mortar fire blazes a path across the sky hitting the large ships mast and deck. A cheer rolls through the crew before they return to their crouched positions beside cannons or sprinting across the deck with barrels of gun power.

The ship cuts through the water quickly, heading to ram our side. Only problem is they don't have a ram.

They hit us bluntly, attempting to turn quickly and fire but they don't have the man power aboard.

"Ready the heavy shot!" I call out. "Fire."

The explosions of gun powder boom and crack along with the sound of the cracking wood making up the hull of the vessel.

"Fire!" I belt out and my men comply, the other assassins ready themselves for boarding.

The schooner makes it's way around the back, noticing it's a losing fight and heads in the direction of the shore. "Let off the barrels!"

Barrels of gun power are lit and tossed back onto the ship as it passes. They land on the deck, spraying blood along with fire as they go off. They won't have many men to man cannons now and won't fire on the beach.

"Heavy shot! Fire!" They've pulled along side, so close I can see the fear in the mens faces, the terror in their eyes, and the shaking in their hands.

The last wave is aimed higher at the deck. They scramble for cover much to their captains distaste as he spits and shouts, carrying on like the battle is not already lost.

"Board the bastards!" I call and the men spring to action, jumping the gap between ships, swinging across ropes, and walking across the masts, looking like rats called out of hiding.

I unsheathe my sword and turn to the dark haired boy who's about to jump the gap. I can only hope I don't bring him back hurt.

I jump across and engage the first man I come to. I wasn't wrong in assuming these men were picked for their fighting skills and not their sailing but most of these men look like they could lose their footing at every move of the current.

The man wields and axe, striking downward at me. I slip by easily, and insert my hidden blade between his ribs. I have no time for a plan. A man carrying a Spanish rapier makes quick slashes at me that I'm able to parry.

He draws my attention long enough for another swordsman to take his place behind me. I back up against the railing and as the stalk closer, I use my free hand to pull out my pistol and get a clean shot through each of their chests.

I pull out my other pistols and unload on the surrounding Templars. As the Templar drops in front of them a few assassins send me a nod and move on.

A man charges at me, lifting his sword, yelling out some cry before swinging at me. I turn and block his attack but it's too late. Another man was waiting and I've left my back open to. His blade cuts into my shoulder slicing diagonally.

I feel every inch of the blade as it's digs into my skin and splits an old scar. A pained yell tears from my chest.

I catch the first mans blade against the pommel of mine and watch the horrified look wash over his face as he looks over my shoulder. I glance behind quick enough to see a dark haired Irish boy cut down the man behind me.

I knock the blade out of the mans hands and cut his throat with my hidden blade.

The fighting continues. A battle of give and take, but the blood that covers the deck is only from one side. We show a clear advantage.

The man in front of me drops his sword and lifts his arms, surrendering. I walk behind him and kick the back of his knees to knock him down.

The others follow by his example and are lead to the bloody deck beside him.

I stand tall, confident, in spite of the sharp pain in my shoulder. There are only five of them. "Strip them of weapons," I order.

My men take their swords away from the places they were dropped and take their pistols off their waists.

"Who sent you?" I ask calmly, playing with my blade.

"Templars," one answers simply.

"I need a name." I place my blade at his neck and he looks like he's about to loose the contents of his stomach.

"The captain never told us," he says quickly. "We wouldn't have went along if we knew."

"Knew what?" I kneel down in front of him.

"You are James Kidd, right?" He falters as my name falls out of his mouth. "We aren't sailors. We were just following the captains orders."

I stand and turn to the assassins who wait for my call. Even if I'm not their captain, they see the ship as mine. "We'll take them to Ah Tabai. He'll make the call and my men; take anything of value and we'll see if she's not salvageable. One of you may be getting your own ship today."

I turn to my ship and climb over the side, my shoulder aching and throbbing.

A hand on my opposite shoulder stops me. "Kidd are you okay?" Keefer asks. He looks scared and glances at my back, my poor coat is torn now. That's fucking perfect.

"Why would you ask that?" I ask sarcastically.

"You took a damn blade to the shoulder." He argues.

"It could have been to my head," I say seriously. "It could always be worse. I won't deny I feel like shite but it's not as bad as the one on my face was."

"This happens to you often?" He asks, a bit panicked now that his initial anger is gone. He's picking up the profession soon.

"I wouldn't be captain if it did." I stop and turn back to him. "Go make a call for the injured and a few men to row us back."

"Aye, captain," he says mockingly with a piss poor salute.

I roll my eyes at him and watch as he jogs off and makes the call, his young voice not carrying as well as he wished it did.

"If you insist on wearing the corset, which I know you will," she says patronizingly, "don't keep it tight or on for very long. The skin needs to heal and that only pulls on it."

"Fine," I scoff. "I'll just risk revealing everything to all the pirates of the West Indies."

"Your tone, Kidd. Watch it." She smiles at the glare I send her.

She's a natural mother and when her only child isn't around she sees fit to claim all others around her as her own.

I reach for the corset but she stops me. "Two days is all I ask." She passes me my shirt and helps me shrug it on. "Keefer will keep an eye on you for me."

"I offered him a place on my ship. Not the position of my guardian."

She smiles and helps me with my coat. "He'd be too scared to tell you to do anything," she laughs.

"I can hear you!" Keefer yells from the other side of the door.

"That was the point dear," she chides.

He groans and mumbles something to himself. "I won't wear it don't worry. You said two days and were setting out the day after tomorrow so I'll just have to be careful."

I can still feel the tearing and pinching of the needle through my skin as she pulled it taut. It's not the first time and not the last. The end of someone's blade will end me eventually.

I stand and walk out of the tent, Keefer falling into step beside me. "Ah Tabai wants to speak with you."

"Well enough."

"Feeling alright?"

"Aye."

"Not to change the subject or anything but I heard you're still working with Kenway and you didn't tell me." I don't even have to look at his face to see his distaste.

"Aye. I've told you before. He's a friend."

He groans and walks faster to stay ahead of me in his small fit. He then slows back into pace with me. "You're protecting him. Why?" His tone is almost childlike.

"I'm not protecting him. He just got himself involved in something he shouldn't have." He still looks sour. "Are you jealous that I have other friends?"

I laugh and he cracks a smile. "From what I've heard you're a rough group. Loud, annoying, and usually drunk."

"That's the point. If you can scare the piss out of someone with one look you keep an image for yourself. Then they know you by name. We aren't bad people, Keefer and as soon as you step on my ship again you'll be a pirate."

"I know and I'm prepared for that."

"No one really is," I sigh.

The assassins all look well, the injured still being treated by healers but they are only a minority. Everyone got a few cuts. Two weren't as lucky. One lost their life aboard and another on the beach.

"James," Ah Tabai says calmly from his place in the center of the ruins where the assassins symbol is clearly carved out of the stone.

"Mentor."

"The final decision on what happens to the men will be decided by all our master assassins. We hope to reach a decision by tonight." He's collected and calm as always but his eyes hold a certain happiness at the outcome of today.

We expected the worst and hoped for the best.

"I live to serve."

I enter the old ruin as I have many times before, to the place we always meet to discuss matters like this.

The creed is the most important thing I have. It gives me an ideal to strive for, a way of life to pursue. People like Kenway can think it nonsense, blinding, or like serving a master but those words will never sway my faith that this is for something better. I live to serve.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is short but I thought the next part would be better from Mary's perspective. There is a method to my madness.**

* * *

He's dead. His body, lost somewhere beneath the sea waves. I knew it was a bad idea. I knew something wasn't right but that won't stop the nagging feeling that he could have been saved.

I'll miss you old friend.

I take a long gulp out of my bottle. It tastes like the underbelly of a ship but it's strong and makes my thoughts dull like an unsharpened blade that has kissed skin too many times. Less time to muse about Thatch.

The door snaps open and in walks my Quartermaster, looking pissed at me but I'm in no state to care. "Edward this needs to stop," he says darkly, placing his hand on my shoulder and taking the bottle from my hands.

When did he get so close?

I try to open my mouth, ready to tell him 'fuck off' or something of the like but all that comes out is an unintelligible slur of drunken sounds.

"The crew is giving up on you." His dark eyes only speak the truth. "Stop this senseless drinking."

His words don't register. Passing through my brain like an afterthought, fading away just as quickly as they came.

"It's time to move on."

Maybe it is. My eyes look at the wood grain of the floor. The dark patterns naturally carved into the wood. As I look up again Ade's gone and the sun has almost set.

I pick the last full bottle to my name and hold it high. "To Thatch," I toast and drink more than I should. The world slowly shrinking away to my dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for this taking forever but I've been a bit busy. Don't forget to review they always help. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You have to be able to climb it, boy." One of my crew nudges him towards the main mast, his small form staggering up to it.

He glances back at me for direction. I nod and smirk a bit, encouraging him to go on.

His hands go to the sides of the wooden pole, trying to find a feasible way to grip it. A few laughs pass through the crew, his face flushing the tiniest bit red. He grabs one of the ropes and tests his weight. He puts all his weight in his arms for a moment before kicking his legs up and pressing the soles of his boots to mast.

Then he starts up, using his upper body to hull himself up because that's all he knows. It's smart. I've seen others use the same strategy before and I've seen others fail miserably or not even be able to get a grip.

He disappears over the edge of the crows nest. "Back to work, men," I call out to the rest of the crew and grab the hook at the bottom of the mast and kick the lever.

I'm pulled off my feet and into the air before landing steadily on the crows nest beside a winded assassin. "So how'd I do?" he asks sheepishly. His brow lightly covered with a thin sheen of sweat.

"Good, for your first time on a ship. I'll be putting you up in the ratlines for now. The others will keep an eye on you for awhile, let you get the hang of it then you're on your own."

"Really? That's it?" He seems shocked to say the least. His eyebrows furrowed in, confusion.

"What did you expect? Did ya think we'd throw ya overboard and speed off to see if you could catch up? Or that we'd tie you to the main mast for a very days to see how well ya fair?" I let out a dark laugh, remembering that I've seen all these used in the Navy but not as a pirate.

The Navy makes you suffer because they can't kill you. A pirate will give you a quick death but a Navy man with make you want to take your own life.

"Well... Yeah," he stammers.

"Pirates aren't bad people, Keever. Kenway would give ya some long spiel about freedom but it's not that either. We won't be taken advantage of by a king that's an ocean away is all. Just like any other sailor." I pat his shoulder and start moving slowly out across the yard.

He follows, quite reluctant as, if we fall, we plummet down to the deck. The wind is calm but the sun is especial unforgiving today. I think he'll be fine after a few days of the salty air and rough seas.

I show him how to sit beside the unfurled sail, how to tie a proper knot, and now to steer a sail if we get into bad weather. "When the weather takes a turn nothing will be easy. Everything will be slick and it'll be hard to see. Just watch yourself and you'll do fine." I pat him lightly on the shoulder.

He tips backwards, losing his balance, panic evident on his face. I grab the thin material of his shirt and steady him back up beside me. "Fuck fuck fuck," he curses, hiding his face in one if his hands, his other gripping tightly to the wood.

"You also should start wearing a jacket. Your skin is so fair, your whole body will be the same shade as Annie's hair by the end of the week." He furrows his brow in annoyance.

"I'll be fine. A jacket would bake me. I don't know how you do it." His inexperience showing through again. Like the world can't touch him but deep down he knows it can.

If only I could get Kenway to realize that.

"You won't want one until your first fight with a pirate, then the added leather will seem more appealing." He stiffens visibly. "But I don't plan on letting you get battered anytime soon."

He sits in silence, contemplating what he has gotten himself into.

"Anyway don't worry everyone almost dies on their first day," I laugh, and walk carefully back to the crows nest. "Dinner's at sundown."

I jump down, hook in hand and land on the firm wooden deck. I take my place at the helm, my crew all moving with a specific direction. More have taken up the mast to sit in the rigging, others busy themselves with the cannons and artillery. Everything feels right again.

"Unfurl the sails!" I call, and steer the ship away from the coast.

"Where to Captain?" my quartermaster, Whits as we call him, asks.

His real surname is Whittingham but what kind of pirate would have such a formal name.

"Just off the coast of Nassau. Me and the new lad will go ashore for a short time. I'll need you to keep her not too far off the coast till we get back. If any of the others have family they want to bring back I'll see what I can do."

"Where will you take them? They can't stay on the ship long."

"Great Inagua. Kenway owes me a few favors."

"What happens to the island if Captain Kenway doesn't make it back?"

"Then the island's ours," I say confidently, not letting my voice falter. I've made the conscious decision not to think about him or Thatch.

If I lost them... I... would have to move on from that.

"To Nassau then."

* * *

"There's a ship of the horizon! Black flag!"

I glance out to sea, the sun setting behind us, making everything ahead shadowed in darkness except for two lights hanging from the masts of a single ship. Even though the sun has gone down the heat hasn't went away.

It's been like this for the two days we've been at sea. It hasn't rained once and we haven't had one cloud in the sky to shade us from the harsh rays.

"What's your call, Captain?" Whits asks.

"We'll pay a visit. Hope for a familiar face."

We sail in it's direction, my anxiousness welling up in my chest. The ship is too small to be Thatch's Queen Anne and no ones brig looks like Kenways; like this one does.

But there's still the possibility Adewale had to leave him behind. Still the possibility he was killed but I'll get my answers. About him and Thatch and anyone else who went after him.

We swing long side, no doubt of whose ship it is.

"Captain Kidd, am I glad to see you!" Ade's voice calls from behind the helm.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you but I was expecting your captain!"

"And you're the one he's been wanting to see! Board and we'll talk!"

I grab the rough braided fibers of the boarding rope, swinging over the dark ocean to the deck of the Jackdaw. Adewale walks briskly up to me, purpose in mind. He stands close keeping his voice quiet. "He's not doing well Kidd. This crew needs his head clear or he'll have a mutiny by tomorrow and I won't blame them."

I nod, expecting the worst.

I walk, numbly, down to his cabin doors. I lift my closed fist and knock my knuckles against the wood.

"Before you tell me to 'go away' it's Kidd."

"Kidd?" His voice cracks, my name comes out hoarse and hollow.

I open the door, the heady stench of alcohol assaulting my senses. He sits behind his desk, a bottle in hand, his chin rested on his free hand that he uses to prop his head up and look at me with red, blotched eyes.

I close the door and lock it, moving to his side as quietly as I can. I pull up an empty chair to join him in his wallowing.

"He's dead, Mary," Edward says quietly.

"I know." My throat aches, my eyes burn and I feel helpless to it. In a burst of anger I slam my fist onto the desk, clenching my teeth.

He looks at me with eyes that have shed too many tears for too long. His lips are dry from dehydration. A side effect from only drinking rum. "I watched him fall," he says bitterly. "I could have saved him."

"You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved." And it's true no matter how we wish it wasn't. Thatch wouldn't have wanted to die of old age. It wasn't who he was. So he went out as a legend instead.

"But I could have tried harder!" he yells in a burst of anger, smashing the bottle to pieces on the floor. The sharp shards scatter and what's left of the alcohol seeps into the wood grain of the deck.

"And I could have been there," I argue, my own guilt welling up. I had to make a choice and I chose my cause over my friend and I can't say I wouldn't do it again.

He places a heavy hand on my shoulder, pulling at the stitches. I wince but bite back the groan of pain.

He notices the twist in my expression, a small sign of pain. My shoulder dips away from him, the wound still fresh.

His hand pulls back, his blond brows furrows in thought. "Kidd what did you do?" He sounds as if he's accusing me, like I've broken a prized possession of his and I've been hiding it from him. Like he would if I sank his Jackdaw and I didn't tell him.

"Got a blade to the shoulder. I've had worse wounds."

I didn't realize how drunk he was. "God damn it," he whispers, his voice sounding venomous, like a snake lurking in the shadows. He grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me over to him, his face threateningly close, like he'd smash the crown of his head into mine. "I won't let you die too." He looks tired and old this close. Dark circles forming under his eyes and his mouth set into a line.

With a defeated sigh, he lets me go and leans back in his chair, his eyes lowering to the floor in defeat. "I miss him, Mary," he whispers.

"I do too but that won't change the fact that he's not coming back." I have to pull him from this. We can't afford to wallow in self pity.

"Don't feed me that shite," he groans. "You don't have to live with what I have to."

"Really Kenway. What has happened to you?" He glares up at me, the first emotion other than pity, sadness, and misplaced anger, flashing through his eyes. "You're drinking yourself into a stupor. Would Thatch want this?" My anger bubbles to the surface. "This is not the Kenway I know and this is not the man Thatch would have wanted you to become."

"What do you know Kidd? You have the assassins-"

"Jaysus Edward you could have them as well if you pulled your head out of your arse!" I breath in steadily to calm myself. I'm not going to yell at him. He and Thatch were close and I would be daft to believe that a few days of mourning would be enough. "Thatch would want you to move on and not dwell on what was.

"He wouldn't want you to lose your ship because of him." He looks at me, his eyes glossed over but an understanding coming to him.

"Aye."

I stand and grab the pitcher of water off his bookshelf and pour him a glass. "Drink it," I say bluntly as I offer it to him.

He takes slow sips like he's teaching his throat how to work again. He sits it on his desk and slumps forward. His eyes closing, exhaustion taking over. I take his hand in mine and squeeze it, his fingers close around mine. The small scars on each of our palms scratching at the others.

I breath in quietly and lower my voice to carry the tune. "I dreamed a dream the other night."

* * *

I exit his cabin early in the morning with him on my heels. We dosed off in our chairs, silently, sitting in the comfort of a friend.

It took no coaxing to get him to follow me out. I told him I have things to discuss over my maps and he had no objections of following me there. I can only hope he will finally wake up.

The morning sea air is cool in sharp contrast to Edward's stuffy cabin. The sails stay furled, the men waiting for an appearance of their, thought to be mad, captain.

They nod to Kenway as he walks by, some even smiling. All of them happy for his reappearance.

I step out over the water, my feet on the gangplank that adjoins our two ships. I take it in a few strides but be careful to watch for Edward. No doubt he has a hangover. I can see it in the dark bags under his eyes and the glossy look within them.

He takes it slowly, looking like a new born fawn. "Gonna make it Kenway?" I tease.

He feigns a glare but takes it for what it is. He makes it down and follows me to my cabin.

My crew looks skeptical, eyes watching carefully as one of the people they've come to greatly distrusts walks past them.

I close the door behind him, ushering him to my desk, the maps already sprawled across the top.

"Where are you heading?"

"Nassau. We have a few people we want to see and family to bring back."

He nods and looks down at my maps, his eyes scanning it. "I might be able to find a way," he says confidently, sounding like himself again.

"And where will you be off to?"

"I'm meeting Vane. He wants to help me find the Observatory." He doesn't look up, knowing the disapproving look he'd get. "Thatch knew of the ship the sage might be on."

"You're going to get yourself caught in the crossfire," I warn. "Why trust Vane?"

I've never trusted him. He's always been loud and brash, spitting and shouting and never without rum on his breath. While I won't begrudge another man for his like of rum, when it prevents you from doing your job I don't have respect. His quartermaster even worse.

"He helped me out of Nassau and he was there before Thatch died." I almost hear a resentment in his voice. Like I should have been there.

"Do you trust Vane?" I ask flatly.

"As much as I can trust any pirate," he responds with a hint of a smirk.

"Don't trust me now?" I tease to cut through the haze of the conversation.

"Can I?" And he smiles that grin that only he can do.

"Wouldn't hurt you unless you get in my way." I fake a smile, my jaw clenched uncomfortably.

"We tread a fine line then." He looks at me briefly, just long enough for me to see his sorrow. "So, Nassau. From what I've heard they haven't made a new blockade or attempted to salvage the ships so it will be relatively easy to sneak in. Getting out will be harder."

"Aye I was thinking of setting out of the jungle about here." I point to the west coast of the island. It's less traveled and the trees can hide our ship.

"I wouldn't do it any different. How did Tulum fair-"

The door opens and in steps our dark haired teen, looking nervous until his eyes glance at the other figure occupying the room. "Kidd... I've something to talk to you about." He glares at Kenway, his fists and teeth clenching.

He doesn't take another step into the room. "Is everything alright?" I ask.

"Aye, I'll tell you when we set off again," he nods to me and steps back out. He's not saying something.

"Who's the kid?" Edward asks. "I haven't seen him before."

"His name is Keefer and he would rather see your guts on the deck than in your body."

"Ah, an assassin. How lovely," he drawls sarcastically.

"If it's news to you most of them are."

"That explains their looks of hatred," he jokes, smile on his face. Some pride in him for a reason I won't understand.

"It's not something to smile about. The closer you get the observatory the harder it will be to keep them from killing you and how could I stop them?"

He frowns at me. "I can take care of myself-"

"By killing more of them?" I counter, stopping him in his tracks.

He doesn't respond.

"If you find that place and sell it to the Templars the Assassins will never stop. Ah Tabai will send me too and one of us won't walk away."

"It's not my war to fight."

"It was when you put on those robes." The wood creaks beneath my feet as I shift my weight. The tension is palpable, his eyes looking into mine with masked sadness that he knows he shouldn't express. This is his path, not mine and he is the only one who can change the course he is set on because the only thing at the end with be his death.

"I'm trying to do what's right and I'm not sure what that is." He shakes his head, his hands pressing down against the tabletop as he leans over it.

"You'll find out too late," I say grimly. "If you're going with Vane to find the sage this might be the last time we see each other."

"It won't be the last time," he says lightheartedly.

"You have a wife waiting for you back at home. You'll go back to her as the man she deserves. I wish you luck." I smile, letting my words sink in bitterly. He's my closest friend.

"I wouldn't just leave. Who would I drink with then?" he jokes but not sounding happy about his own words.

"You'll find people. Money can buy you anything. Besides, what would you want with an assassin anyway?"

"Kidd, you couldn't be replaced." He looks like a kicked puppy. Like I've broke his ribs.

"Everyone can be. It's life." I pat his shoulder firmly, my eyes no longer meeting his. Damn I'm gonna miss this man. "If anything I hope this goes south," I scoff. He smiles, the recognition of my sincerity is enough for him.

"I don't have the observatory yet."

"And I hope you never find it."

"I want you to see it with me."

"And I'll remember it's location, even if that means stealing it from you," I mock even though there is truth behind my words.

"What if I blindfold you and keep you locked up until we get there?"he says playfully.

"I doubt you could keep me down for long." I cross my arms, subconsciously and lean against my desk. "If you even try I'll leave you with a few marks to remind you not to cross me. Maybe I'd tie you to the main mast, like Keefer thought I'd do to him."

"I didn't know you took them in this young." He smiles widely, like he's found a new button to prod and push.

"I normally don't but I've taken him under special circumstances," I answer apathetically.

"And what would those be?"

"He's never been out in the West Indies before and he seems to fancy a woman we know."

"He's got a crush on Anne?" he laughs. "I don't think he's got what it takes to handle a woman like that."

"Well Kenway, since your such an expert, how do you get a woman like that?"

"Well when it comes to Anne the only man she wants in her pants is you and if I'm not mistaken you're lacking something." His eyes trail a path down me and it's enough for my skin to crawl and a chill to run up my spine.

"Me not having a cock don't make it so I can't be with women," I scoff.

He smirks, grabbing one of my chairs that I've casted aside, taking a seat. "So you've been with women," he tips his head to the side, curiosity oozing from him. He's slouched back, his legs spread, naturally.

"That's my business." I push myself up onto my desk to sit.

"So why not return Anne's affection?"

"I don't know Anne all too well," I shrug. "Yes we talk but it's usually about where someone else is off to or the ships I've taken. Not to mention the fact that she also has something for Rackham." I can't help but to scoff at that. For such a beautiful, intelligent woman, why would she scrape the bottom of the barrel? "Not to mention Keefer."

"The boy believes he really has a chance with her?" Edward asks with an eyebrow raised.

"It's all up to Annie," I shrug.

The conversations dries. I avoid his gaze and keep mine on my leather boots, my mind searching for something to say.

"Mary?" His voice sounds likes he's deep in thought, contemplating whether he should even say what's on his mind. "About the last time we were in Nassau."

I tense, turning my head to see the worry on his face. His lips are pursed as he leans forward in his chair. "Kenway... lets agree to forget it happened."

The words feel hollow coming out of my mouth, nothing behind them. I didn't know he...

"Aye I was thinking the same thing," he sighs, unmistakable defeat in his voice but he stands and smiles. "Its about time we set off before the crews mutiny," he jokes. "And Mary? Thanks for the song."

I feign a glare, the worry smoothing from his face. Maybe he was just worried that he'd made a mistake. The same mistake he's made three times, not to say I've been counting.

I lead him out of the cabin, the air, stuffy, in comparison. He walks to the gangplank, walking across like one would walk on solid ground now that the hangover has somewhat subsided.

"Don't let him get you lot killed Ade," I call to his quartermaster.

He smiles and nods taking a glance at his eye rolling captain. "Will do master Kidd."

"I'll see you again, Kidd!" I can't help but to smile. "Anchor up! Take to the wind!" Edward calls. The gangplank is pulled back and the Jackdaw sails off and I just hope it won't be for the last time.

"Kidd," I hear Whitts call. "Stay the course as planed?"

"Aye. I'll be up in a moment."

I walk back to my cabin and step inside. My footfalls loud as my boots connect with the wood, so much so that the lad standing with his back to me almost jumps out of his own skin.

"Shit," he curses, his shoulders caving in, in surprise. He turns to me, a bit off balance but still seeming upset like he was when I saw him a few minutes ago.

"What was it you wanted to talk about? Nobody's giving you hell, right?" I'm concerned for the kid. He would have avoided Edward at all cost if he could have.

"No, I just... I can't lie to you!" He seems distraught, panicked.

"What did you do, Keefer?" I take a step closer to him, preparing for any outcome.

"Some of the others... when they heard I was coming with you they... wanted me to kill him if I saw him and... I couldn't do it." His eyes stay steady, staring at the floor and refusing to meet my gaze.

"They shouldn't have put you up to something like that," I say dangerously. I place my hand on his shoulder. It shakes beneath my palm, his entire body shaking, his knees buckling.

I pull up the chair Edward occupied only a moment before and sit him in it. His breathing is labored, his skin flushed an even lighter color than it was before, his sunburn almost nonexistent.

I crouch down beside him, his worried eyes meeting mine. "Hey, deep breaths. It's over."

"I wanted to do it," he chokes out. "He killed those people. What if it was someone that I knew? What if it was you? I just..." His voice trembles and his hands shake. "I never wanted to give up on a kill but I couldn't do it. I saw how close you two are and I can't take that away from someone. That would make me as bad as he is."

I stand and walk to my desk grabbing a carafe of water and hand it to him. "It's okay. I know you're upset. I can't change what he's done but you'll understand one day why he's not who you think he is. Though I won't excuse what he did to our brothers and sisters."

I've kept them away from Edward this long and I won't let them kill him now.

"You really think highly of him," Keefer states. "Maybe one day I will too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for being awesome people and reading my fic. The next chapter will be what Mary has been doing in Nassau in the time that Edward was marooned. I hope you're excited!**

* * *

God damned Jack Rackham. That stupid son of a bitch. I won't stop cursing his name until I get off this god forsaken island.

The palm fronds above shield my sunburnt skin from the burning orange sun. I avoid the shore, the sun reflecting off the water and only making matters worse.

Vane has went off the edge. Lost his mind as fate would have it. He lurks around, watching me for no reason at all. I found him yelling to himself, his words unintelligible, stomping in circles pulling at his hair. I wouldn't wish that type of madness on my worst enemy.

I need to get off this island. The longer I wait the harder it will be to get to the sage and find the observatory. That's the end game and that's what I have to focus on now.

I hope for Ade's safety. The things they would do to him if they sold him off and they found he was a pirate above all else. They'd want to strip him of any sense of freedom he's ever known. But Ade is smart, I know he'll be able to escape from Rackham along with those who were with him.

Just sitting like this makes me feel old. I'm twenty five. If I live long enough I can hope for fifty but that is too much to ask with the life I lead. My Caroline, I hope, has left me for someone worthy of her not a man who can't be there for her. It's painful to think of her moving on but it's even more so to think of her waiting for me. Hoping for my safe return.

Thatch never had a wife to my knowledge, nor Hornigold or Vane but Read had a husband. I can't even picture her in a dress, let alone marrying a man in one as she told him she loved him.

I brush the sand off my trousers, walking to a spring further into the jungle. The lush green leaves blocking my path as I part though them. I enter the clearing, walking to the edge of the pond. I sit along the edge, cupping water in my hands and taking long drinks to keep from the dehydration that I'm always fighting.

It's been almost a month now. Christmas has surely come and gone but I wasn't planning anything. I've killed too many to hope for this heaven everyone preaches about. I'd probably find myself drunk on a beach with my crew celebrating a holiday we'll be too wasted to remember the name of. I'd find myself a woman with dark hair, chocolate eyes, and ruby lips to take to bed.

I think of the woman I'd want and I only get one face. I can't think things like that. I have too much respect for her. I wouldn't think anything like this about my other comrades and I won't do it to her. I won't treat her differently now even though my drunken thoughts always lingered back to James Kidd, even before I knew.

Why is it the only one I can't have that I wish for? The idea of me having feelings for her is... absurd? God damn it, I don't know anymore. Being stuck on this island doesn't help. It only lets me think too much and that's not good for someone like me.

I sometimes wonder if she thinks the same and it's her pride keeping her but I know that's not the case. I don't know if she even considers me a friend. Like I deserve something like that.

I walk back to the beach, catching some small crabs. One pinches my finger, as I curse under my breath, like someone around would be offended if they heard.

I sit with my small gathering, breaking off a leg and pulling out what I can with my teeth. I feel the sharp press of something again my back.

"I'll take these oysters you've hoarded," his voice low like a growl, his eyes darting around.

"You mad sap. This island is crawling with food if only you'd care to look for it," I scold, feeling like I'm watching a child and not a man.

"I'm looking lout. Found some just here." He laughs bitterly.

I stand and turn to look at the man, crouched over, pointing a stick at me as he holds the oysters to his chest. "Don't! Don't come following now! Do you hear me? Don't come looking for me!"

"Wretched fool," I sigh, watching a man, once proud, slink into the jungle like a wounded animal.

I run in after him, listening to the broken tune he sings. "Down among the dead" it repeats over and over and if he isn't careful he will find himself among their ranks.

I reach an opening in the jungle, old ruins towering above and standing at the top is Vane. "Go play with the fishermen in their quays, Kenway!" he yells down at me. "This island's mine! Come at me and I'll cap you, bastard! It was your bloody imagination that landed us here, Kenway! I'll be damned if I let that man make one more decisions for me!"

It was his idea to look for the sage with me and it was his decision to kill the Spanish captain. Not mine.

"Will you not talk with me, Vane? Are you fixed on this madness?" I climb the ruin, attempting to reach him quickly.

"Madness? Ain't nothing mad about a man fighting to survive, is there?"

"I mean you no harm, you corker. Let's work this out like gentlemen."

"Ah. God I've a bloody headache on account of our jabbering. Now stay back and let me live in peace!"

"I would if you'd stop filching the food I gather and the water I find."

"I'll stop nothing until you pay me back in blood! You was the reason we were out looking for slavers and you was the reason Jack Rackham took my ship!"

I reach the top running toward him but he leans forward and plummets off the top. "Vane! Face me man!" He runs along the river below, running deeper into the jungle.

I dive after him, slicing through the water as my clothes soak. I run after him, keeping to the trees to ward off the jaguars below. I hear a gunshot and cursing.

I reach the end of the path, turning a corner. "I said not to follow!" he mocks and raises his gun at me, firing a shot that barely misses.

"Jaysus, you've lost your head man!"

"It's a fair exchange for finding these flintlocks and grenades."

"Listen Vane. We can hunt with those guns."

He laughs again, the son of a bitch. "And I mean to." He lets off another shot, smiling and going about like it's the best day of his life.

I run into the waist deep water, hiding behind stone pillars as he curses at me, calls me a low life, anything that comes to his mind really. He continues firing, throwing grenades when he can't get a clear shot.

I flank him, moving towards his left side but the fallen tree I attempt to walk across explodes, sending me into the shallow water below. I look up to see him run off and the vigor I felt is now reinstilled in me.

I climb up one half of the fallen tree, reaching the top of those ruins and running deeper into the jungles after him.

"You and your bloody fairy stories got me into this mess, Kenway! And I'll be damned if I let you drag me down further!"

"You keep this up and I'll have to kill you, Vane!" These aren't the words I want to say. We've never been friends but he does his work and I can respect that from any man.

"Bloody try! By all means!"

I turn down the path to stand at the foot of the largest ruin on the island. He stands atop, waving a rifle in the air. "It's either you or me who is leaving this island alive, wanker! Cause I'm not gonna sail again in a world cursed by your ugly mug!"

He fires down at me, throwing grenades down and blowing the ladder to shreds. I run through the water around the ruin. I will not die today.

I climb the side, out of his sight, gaining higher ground. I stand at the top, the rain now pouring down me. I breathe deeply and jump, knocking him to the ground below me.

I grab the soaked collar of his shirt, holding him up so I don't have to bend down to make sure my punches hit hard. "You God damned fucking knave, Vane!"

I let him go, pacing as he rolls on the ground at first groaning but then laughing. "You Nancy boy," he said, "you've only done half the job."

I get in his face, spitting the words that disgust me. "Is this my reward for believing the best about men? For thinking a bilge rat like you could muster up some sense once in a while? Maybe Hornigold was right. Maybe the world does need men of ambition, to stop the likes of you from messing it all up."

"Or maybe," he laughs, "you don't have the stones to live with no regrets."

"Don't save me a spot in hell, shanker. I ain't coming soon."

And I leave him there, passed out on top of the Mayan ruin. I walk back the way I came to the small shelter I'd made and kept all my things in and I sit staring out at the shore. I couldn't bring myself to kill him. Maybe he'll find a way off the island on his own and move on but I find it unlikely. I should have listened to Kidd.

As the sun reaches high in the sky I see a ship heading close to shore. I pull on my robes and grab everything I had on my person when I was marooned. I have a ship to commandeer.

* * *

I walk down the docks, my boots heavy on the wooden planks. My Jackdaw just to my right, taken back from that heathen who I see tied to a chair. My crew turn to me as I pass, patting me on the back and shoulders, glad I'm alive after months of uncertainty.

I walk to the two who sit at the table beside Rackham. I've never been more happy to see them. They smile, Mary lifting her bottle to me as she kicks out the chair beside her. "It's nice of you to grace us with your presence, Kenway," she jokes.

I have to choke down the urge to turn and beat the living shit out of Rackham.

I take the bottle from her instead, drinking as I take my seat. It feels good to be home again. "I'm also glad to see you lot and my Jackdaw. Thank you, both."

"I care about her just as you do," Ade says. He glances back down the docks looking for something. "What happened to, Vane? I would have thought he'd be in tow."

"He lost his mind. Stuck in the delusion that it was my fault that we were marooned. I had to leave him there." My voice gradually gets lower, as I'm not proud of my actions but I know they are not unjustified.

"Damn," Ade sighs.

"What was his reasoning?" Mary asks, ever insightful.

"He said if it wasn't for my fairy stories we wouldn't have been marooned. He forgot Rackham's name by that point."

"Fairy stories indeed," Ade says with a smile. He and Kidd drink to that.

"And the schooner." Mary, motions down the docks. "How did you come across it?"

"I took it on my own. The captain backed down after I'd taken half his own crew hostage under the deck. I am also glad to see that Rackham's plans for you fell through," I say to Ade.

"I won't lie. If it wasn't for the assassins I wouldn't be here."

I offer Mary her bottle back but she shakes her head.

"I'll grab another," she says standing walking to the bar and grabbing another. I find myself staring at her. She sits back down legs open like any man would sit.

"Stealing a fishing schooner single handed," Ade comments. "Damned canny, Captain."

"As is taking back my brig from this pillock. Once again I thank you both."

"This billy huff didn't last two months before he came limping back to Nassau," Mary smirks after glaring at Rackham. "Took the pardon straight away."

"I had to lads." His voice sounds like the whine of an irritable child. "That Rogers was on to me from the first."

"Hold your tongue, Rackham." Ade stands and walks to him pulling him up and walking him down the docks.

"So what now?" Mary asks, turning back to me after seeing Rackham walked away. You can see her hatred for that man plain as day. "Still chasing your elusive fortune?"

"Aye and I'm close. I've heard the sage is sailing out of Kingston on a ship called the Princess." I smile at her annoyed look.

"Put your ambition to better use, Kenway." She almost sounds tired. Tired of saying the same words just for me not to listen. "Find the sage with us."

I finish off the bottle, standing. "I've no stomach for you and your mystics," I pause and lean closer to her so only she can hear. "Mary. I want a taste of the good life. An easy life."

She crosses her arms, something I've noticed she does when she's either pissed or uncomfortable and I know it's not the latter. She turns away walking down the docks but over her shoulder she says. "No one honest has an easy life and it's the aching for one that causes the most pain."

I watch her walk to Ade and take Rackham's other arm. "All right Rackham. Back to retirement."

It's been a long time since I've seen her. I ache to speak privately with her but I know she's always needed elsewhere. It might be months before I see her again.

I turn on my heal, suppressing my thoughts and take to the path that leads up to the manor. The gentle breeze from the sea, rustling the leaves on the bushes nearby.

My heart catches in my throat. I turn on my eagle vision looking at the bush but find nothing in it. Being gone so long has made me paranoid and strained.

The sweet smell of perfume wafts from the nearby brothel. It takes some willpower to walk past it but I have more important things to attend to than to play in a pretty ladies skirt no matter how important that very thing may seem.

I walk through the open door, turning down the hall and to my bedroom. I avoid looking into Mary's room. If I gave it to her she deserves privacy.

When did I decide to be noble?

I open the wardrobe, pulling out a clean shirt. I pull off my robes, the belts needing loosened and sashes needing untied.

"Kenway?" I hear Mary call from down the hall.

"I'm down here." I slide my shirt over my head, relishing in the feeling of wearing something clean again.

She turns the corner, her face expressionless. All I have is the urge to hold her again. She walks to me, without hesitation. We pull each other close, embracing. Her fists wad the cloth of my shirt, holding tightly. I hold her just as close, I can feel her rapid heartbeat through my shirt.

We break away just as quickly as we embraced. The content look on her face is masked by an angry one. "I told you it was a bad idea, Kenway."

"I know. I know," I say quietly, in an attempt to calm her but James has always had a temper.

"I thought you were dead." Her voice is cold, her eyes looking, daringly, into mine. She sighs, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter now."

"You can't get rid of me. You've tried before." I attempt to lighten the air. She has seemed... off since I got back. "Mary, you seem preoccupied. What happened in Nassau?" Her mind is always running but I can tell she's not thinking about me.

"It's not important," she sighs. "You're really going to run after the sage right after you've been marooned for months?"

"Aye. The longer I wait the less chance I'll have. Oh, how was Anne by the way? Did the boy get his heart crushed?"

"No, they seem like old friends though Anne learned a little more than she was supposed to."

My eyes widen. "Anne knows you're a woman?" I laugh. "Forget the boy it was Anne's heart that was crushed."

"Have you met Anne?" she laughs. "It didn't dissuade her at all."

"Are you and Anne..." I don't know why I feel like I've been punched in the gut.

"We talked on it." She sounds awkward and unsure of whether she should be talking about this with me. "But I know nothing could come out of a relationship and that settled things. Besides she's married and half of Nassau has eyes for her. I wouldn't want to be to blame for stealing Annie away," she jokes.

"Come on Kidd. You wouldn't want anyone special in your life?"

"I have more important things to worry about. The brotherhood needs my full attention at the moment with a sage being discovered." She sounds bitter at me which I also find myself bitter at her over the subject.

"You married once. You don't think you could have that again? It seems that he meant a lot to-"

"Don't speak of him, Kenway," she says darkly. "I've closed that door once already. I have the creed and i'd rather work against the Templars than waste time on idle things."

"You could have anyone you wanted." The words tumble out of my mouth without me realizing it.

"Could I?" She narrows her eyes, seemingly skeptical.

I've dug myself into a hole. "Aye. You're good company." I swallow, hard.

"It's nice to hear, Kenway." She smirks and pats my shoulder with her blemished hands. "I'd have thought my talks of you becoming a better man would have run you off by now."

"You wish you could but you can't."

"Same as I. I'll always be around, Kenway. You should find me when you take a break from trying to ruin your life."

"You're sailing off aren't you?"

"Aye. I have a brig in mind that's carrying some Spanish gold."

"You could come find the sage with me," I offer.

She shakes her head, scowling. "I won't betray the brotherhood for any amount of gold."

"It wouldn't be about the gold. We'd finally work together like old times."

"Sounds like you're gonna miss me," she teases.

"I'd be a lie if I said I wasn't going to. You're the best I have other than Ade. I'll thank you again for putting up with me."

"It's like keeping a child from touching a scolding pot." She smirks.

"Oi, I'd hope I'm a bit more to you than that." I want to mean as much to her as she means to me.

"I care about you, Kenway. Don't worry on that. You frustrate the hell out of me but I still like being around you." She nudges me with a slight hit to the shoulder. "If the observatory wasn't a factor I'd think we'd see more of each other."

I know what she means, being around each other more often but I want badly for her to mean something even more. No I don't. I can't. Why does everything have to be complicated with this woman.

"But it's because of the observatory that you learned to trust me. You never talked to me much until I showed you that drawing."

"Aye, I didn't. I saw you as just another man who would recklessly get himself killed out here within a few months after leaving Thatch's nest," she jokes. "I wasn't wrong. You are a reckless git but you've got more of a brain in that head than I thought. If only you'd use it."

"I wish I didn't think as much as I do already," I sigh.

Thinking about the assassins is all I've done of late. I know what is right and that I'd never side with the Templars but I can't just give up on something I've worked for and the promise of gold only tips me further to the side of greed.

Kidd herself takes over my thoughts just as often as the observatory does. Every time I find something funny I think of her, hoping I could make a joke about it to hear her laugh. But I know she doesn't feel the same way. She told me so on her ship the day before I met Vane. She told me to forget anything that happened.

She looks at me funny, narrowing her eyes and tipping her head so I'll look at her. "You look like you're thinking about something now," she states.

"You wouldn't care to hear it." I walk out of my room ready to get far away from Mary Read so she won't plague my thoughts any longer.

She follows me. "Kenway!" she calls. "Stop, man. What's with the change in attitude?"

I stop. She walks into my back not expecting me to freeze in place. "Kenw..." She lets the rest of my name trail off as I turn to look at her. The questioning look never disappearing.

I reach out slowly, she eyes my hand but doesn't say anything as it cups her cheek lightly. She leans forward ever so slowly, as if permission.

I lean over to meet her, greeted by the hot press of her lips. She doesn't pull back, letting it go on, unlike every other time I've stolen a kiss. Her tongue licks my lower lip cautiously, afraid of a reaction she's not prepared for. I part my lips letting her tangle her tongue with mine.

She grabs my collar and pulls me flush to her. I knot my fingers in her hair, pulling at the knot of her bandana but not enough to untie it. She bites my lower lip, hard enough to leave a mark that won't go away by tomorrow. She soothes the marks with her tongue and lips, kissing the area around softly.

I can't help but to reclaim the kiss, pressing my lips hard against hers before we step away from one another.

My mind runs blank. She crosses her arms and stares out the window, silently refusing to look at me. "I guess neither of us will be forgetting soon, eh?" I attempt to joke.

She smiles but it's not one of joy. It's a bitter smile, like one you put on after you say goodbye.

"Why did we do that?" The question is rhetorical. There is no right answer. It just happened. "If things were different..." She doesn't finish her sentence. If things were different maybe we could have a chance. Maybe she could admit she thinks more of me. "We're on thin ice, Kenway."

"I think we've already fallen in."

She purses her lips, frustrated. I reach out to her but she steps back, keeping distance.

"Give me a reason, Mary, why we can't attempt this."

She shakes her head. "Edward... there are too many. The assassins don't want my friendship with you to escalate, you're still chasing the sage, and you're a god damned married man."

"What the assassins think shouldn't matter. If they cared for your happiness they'd-"

"I serve the creed, Kenway. It doesn't serve me."

"We're fools aren't we?" I ask, defeatedly.

"Aye."

We stand in silence both with our hearts aching our chests. Her hand wraps around my wrist and pulls me to my room, shutting the door behind us. "You need a proper sleep before I'll let you leave."

I sit on the edge of the bed and pull the blanket back to rest under it. "Lay with me, Kidd?"

She rolls her eyes and pulls up a chair. "I think we've had enough of that." She sits beside me leaning back, staring at the ceiling. "Sleep well, Kenway."

* * *

I walk back down the docks, approaching Ade who waves me over. I glance out into the bay, Mary's schooner no where to be found.

I woke up alone, Mary no longer at my side and the chair moved back into its original place.

"Edward. Kidd told me to give this to you." Ade hands me a folded piece of parchment. "He seemed in a hurry. Is he alright?"

"Aye, he's probably just running off to take another brig."

"I see you've already found yourself a woman." Ade smiles, motioning toward my face and I remember the hard press of Kidd's teeth against my lip.

"Aye," I say plainly.

I place the letter into my pocket and climb the Jacobs ladder, entering my cabin. It's noticeably darker inside. I light a candle on my desk and sit in my chair to read by its light.

I open it, the anticipation killing me. Her handwriting his scrawled across the page. It's not the most legible handwriting. Most of it looks broken and the sentences short, a testament to her poor childhood and lack of education.

_Edward_

_I wanted to say that I hope you give up on the sage. I know it's not likely. You were a good friend, Kenway. I hope you find the happiness you seek._

_Kidd_

It sounds like a goodbye. She's giving up on me. I always thought the worst I had to go through was Kidd's constant nagging but now I realize the lack of it is even worse.

I crumble it up and throw it across the room. I've lost my chance. I place my head in my hands, sighing. I'm going to miss her. More than I expect to.


	9. Chapter 9

**I finally got this chapter out. Really sorry for the wait, I was in India for two and a half weeks during my hiatus and had zero time to write. That you guys for being supportive and I hope you like it! You can now follow me on Instagram marykiddread**

**This chapter is broken up into quick scenes because so the amount of time that is passing between them.**

* * *

-Mary's Time In Nassau-

Nassau is just as crummy as it's always been, even with the British having taken back our little squat. The sun not even peeking over the horizon behind the town.

The docks are just as lively as ever. Men running from side to side, carrying crates, talking with the harbor master, getting paid, all busy tasks given to the crews of the ships moored in the harbor. The harbor I once risked my life to call mine.

I've taken a small boat to shore with Keefer. The heavy weight of the oars in my hands as the wood splinters and croaks against the pressure.

Keefer looks on edge, whether it be over sneaking onto the now guarded island or the woman he hopes to find here is unknown to me. He hasn't spoken of Anne since we first talked about her and he's been distant since Edward's visit. I've given him his space even though I've told some of the men to keep an eye on him and help him out when needed so he adjusts well.

I jump off the bow into the shallow water, the sand sinking beneath the soles of my boots as the water laps at my ankles and pulls at my feet. I grab the splintered wood pulling it up into the dry sand as Keefer uses the oar for leverage. He jumps out, giving me a nervous smile as if asking what to do next.

"I'm thinking we go find Anne first?" I pose it as a question, enjoying his flustered look.

"Yeah... If that's what you want to do," he scratches the back of his neck, blushing like a bride.

"Some advice," I say, walking toward the tavern. "Get to know each other again. You both could have changed a lot from what the other one remembers."

"Thanks again, Kidd." He follows me attempting to keep up with my long strides.

Nassau may be under the control of the British but they don't hold it too heavily. For now it's just about boasting. None of the Pirates want it back is the problem. We realized what it was once the sickness took its people. It was a lost cause. We had no way of governing it and no one wanted to take that leap.

We stroll across the white sand. The tavern taking sight as we hit the dirt path I've walked enough times to be able to do it with my eyes closed. The wood stairs creak under my feet and I make sure to skip the sixth stair as I stride up two at a time. Keefer doesn't pay mind and steps on it. The distressed noise it gives off is enough to make the cat below the stairs screech.

I listen to the footsteps above, all panicked, running as far from the tavern as they can. It's been our sign for years wether a guard is entering. All the regulars know of it and avoid it every time, but this time it's just a smitten lad and not a guard ready to see them swing from the gallows.

I walk around the stairs to catch sight of the pretty redhead wiping down the bar innocently. She looks up and sees me, her brow furrowing. "You leave without a word for months and come back to scare all my customers away. What do you have to say for yourself?" She marched over to me, feigning anger and wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"Sorry about leaving but it wasn't me who scared away your patrons."

She lets me go, looking past my shoulder at the dark haired boy. "I know you," she says matter of factly, walking up to him. He looks slightly intimidated which isn't uncommon in Anne's presence.

"And I know you." He looks like he's going to melt, uncertainty, excitement, and fear all flash before his eyes in a fury of doubt. "You were the one that said you wouldn't forget me but you were Louis back then."

She stops in front of him, her hand going over her mouth and tears coming to her eyes. "I never thought I'd see you again." Her arms go around him and he hugs her back just as fiercely.

"It's been a lifetime," Keefer sighs.

"It really has," she laughs. "How did you find me?" She says as she lets him go.

"I heard rumors of the prettiest bartender in Nassau. An Irish redhead who took no shite from anyone and when I heard the name "Anne" I knew." His smile disappears as he pauses, leaving him to sound a bit sheepish. "The change in last name was a surprise."

She looks down at her feet, sighing. "Don't worry about him," she scoffs, putting on a smile. "I just don't know how you met Kidd."

"Just say it was fate," I interject. Anne doesn't need involved in our business any further than she is.

"You're one of those Assassins, aren't you?" She asks pointedly, grabbing his wrist and flipping in over. She rolls up his coat sleeve to reveal his hidden blade, sitting proudly in its sheath.

She turns to me, pissed off. "I know you're trying to get Edward into your assassins but Keefer?"

"Calm down lass. I met him after he was already an assassin. I had no hand in that, it was all him." I send Keefer a smirk, meeting his glare.

She turns back to him, looking ready to rip him a new one. "Keefer what are you thinking? What if you get killed?"

"Anne, I'm just as capable as any of the others. This isn't a spur of the moment thing. I started training a few years after you left me." He seems hurt deeply, as if he almost blames her for not being around.

"Do you really believe in all that? The stuff Kidd talks to Kenway about?" She still looks upset. It must be hard to be away from someone for so long and when they come back they're in danger.

"Of course. That's why I started"

"What did your father have to say about all this?"

"Anne... he d-died a year after you left," Keefer says quietly.

"I'm... so sorry," she says, stunned.

"He was an assassin and he'd want me to be one too."

She sighs, trying to rid herself of her worry. "I'm just glad I finally get to see you again."

"I am too. It was a miracle that Kidd knew you."

"Aye. Thank you James," she says to me.

"No need to thank me. I should leave you two to catch up. I have business to take care of anyway."

"If you start running from the guards you are not using my tavern to hide from them again, you hear me?" she asks playfully. "It wouldn't be the first time you've found your way into my room." She winks at me, her look sympathetic as a reminder we still need to talk.

I grab the edge of the roof and hull myself on top of it. "I'll see you lot in an hour or so," I call down to them, taking off into town without another glance.

* * *

"Kidd," Keefer says lowly, sounding pissed. It takes me by surprise. What is the problem now?

I take a puff from my pipe and wait for him to elaborate, chipping at the wooden bench I sit on with my free hand. I've been trying to lay low for a while as templars continue to scour the town for me over their dead slaver.

"Why didn't you tell me Anne fancies you?" He sounds like his heart has snapped in two and been stepped on.

"It's nothing to worry over. She's a good friend, Keefer," I attempt to ease him but it doesn't work, his expression one of betrayal.

"What did she mean by, 'it wouldn't be the first time you were in her room,' Kidd? You said it was only an attempt." His voice is raised and people around start staring at us which isn't smart, granted I've killed a man less than a half hour ago. That mans blood still fresh on a cloth I used to wipe off my blade. "And why did she send me to find you so you could talk?"

"Last time I was in Nassau, all of us got drunk together out on the beach." It hurts to think about. Thatch is gone, dead. Hornigold is on a mad attempt of appeasement. Vane is who knows where with Edward trying to find a man who doesn't want to be found and Rackham is a drunkard. Even still, Edward won't open his eyes. "I walked Anne home. She was drunk and tried to get me to bed her but I wasn't about to let that happen. She just wants to talk about it."

"So you don't fancy her?"

"She's beautiful, aye, but I don't have time for a relationship and I have too much respect for her."

It looks as if some of the weight of the world has been lifted off his shoulders. "Sorry for accusing you."

"Young love," I tease, his face reddening a bit. "Come back to the tavern with me?"

"Of course."

I walk through the groups of people walking down the street to draw minimal attention. Slipping quickly back to the tavern. Most of the patrons have found their way back, a new mug of rum in their hands.

Anne grabs my arm and motions for me to follow. "We'll be back in a moment, Keefer," she says sweetly.

She leads me to her room in the back of the tavern, the door squeaking heavily in protest as she closes it behind us. Giving us time and space to talk in peace.

"James, I'm sorry for how I acted that night."

"We all do stupid things when we're drunk."

"I just don't know why I did. I'm with Jack. I'm happy. You're just attractive," she shrugs, playing it off.

Those words make me insecure, my skin itch in a weird way. Would she think the same if she knew? But I suppress these feelings, opting for a reply that will sound more natural for the Kidd she knows. "Most of the women on this island think so."

"Aye but not many get the pleasure of actually speaking with you." She sits down on her bed, crossing her legs and looking up at me. "Then they'd realize you're not all smirks, intimidation, and snide remarks. You've got a heart of gold."

I nod, not knowing how to respond. I've never been one for compliments unless they come jokingly from Kenway and I can tease him back. Something sincere is harder to take.

"What are you looking for in a woman, James?" she asks, her expression quizzical, not a hint of an ulterior motive. It sounds more like genuine concern.

"I don't need a relationship Anne. I'm a master assassin and a pirate captain. I don't have time for anyone at-"

"Everyone needs someone just to take the weight off your shoulders now and again. I've considered you a good friend for a long time, James. Let me just be that for you. Not the relationship or the commitment but let me just be your friend."

"I... can do that, Annie," I sigh.

"Now I need to ask you something," she says looking down at her feet. "You and Keefer are close and he seems to look up to you. I was just wondering if he blames me for leaving Ireland." She speaks slowly, her anxiety leaking into her words.

"I just think he's hurt. Don't worry too much about it and let him brood. He'll come out of it."

She nods to herself, her red locks falling around her shoulders.

"How has Kenway been?" she asks. "I heard he was there when Thatch... was killed."

"I found him drunk and pissed at the world. He blamed himself for not being able to save him. Can you even believe that bullshite?" I say, sadly.

"I'm glad you found him when you did. You seem to be the only one who can get to him, anymore."

"If only he'd actually listen to me." She laughs softly at my remark, studying me. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing," she says shaking her head. "Let's go find Keefer, he was telling me about the time he almost got mauled by a jaguar."

"I remember that," I laugh. "I'll leave him to tell you what happened."

* * *

-two days later-

The sun set hours ago, a sign that my work for the day is done. I've been in contact with Ah Tabai, telling him of my plans to take a Templar fort not too far off the coast.

I shut the door of my small one roomed cottage behind me, turning in for the night. Keefer and I have already paid a visit to two of the family's we're going to take off the island, both relieved to hear that their families are safe and they'll see them soon.

I pull off my coat, the material snagging against the soft linen of my white shirt. I sling it over the back of my chair that is pushed up against the desk.

My chest aches, my corset tied too tight this morning but I've had no chance of loosening the ties when Keefer was with me. I pull my shirt over my head, laying it amongst the other dirtied fabrics in the basket beside my bed.

My hands reach around, grasping the ties and untying them with practiced grace. For years I've had to lace and unlace my corsets on my own out of fear of trusting another to do it, as if I'm incapable of doing it myself.

My fingers pull the ribbon out and I pull the corset off my chest, taking a deep, full breath. It feels good to not have the constant press of material against my skin, suffocating me. I run my hands over the irritated skin, the pressure leaving indentions from the corset that look angry and red.

I hear the footsteps before the person behind me can announce their presence. There is no turning back, whoever it is is dead. I engage my hidden blade and turn to the intruder, my other arm covering my bare chest.

Anne jumps backward, almost falling, in surprise. Her chest rises and falls quickly, her eyes blown wide. "James?" She asks, her voice quaking.

I turn away from her, pulling on a clean shirt. "Aye," I say, defeated.

"You're a woman," she states, not a hint of a question in her voice.

"Aye," I repeat.

"Look at me," she says softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I turn and look in her deep brown eyes as they scan my face, no doubt looking for some semblance of the man she knows. "You're a brave woman, you know that?" She smiles.

I don't know how to respond, feeling uncomfortable in front of her, so exposed. When I told Kenway I prepared myself for that but this is sudden. Too sudden for me to process how I want to go about this. But I'm nothing if not sharp.

"What's you're real name?"

"I was named Mary Read." I reach up to my bandana pulling it off and untying the small ribbon I use to hold my hair in a boyish bun. It frames my face, brushing my cheeks. "I was called Mark since I was four and I've been James Kidd since I was ten."

"Mary, this doesn't change anything," she reassures.

"I know." I nod, accepting this the best I can. For god's sake it's Anne Bonny. "You don't think I played you for a fool, letting you fancy me as such?"

"No and this doesn't change where we stand on that either. You're a beautiful woman, Mary." She watches me scoff her eyes showing deep affection. "God I just want to hug you."

She throws her arms around my waist, placing her head on my chest. "Not everyday you learn that one of the most feared pirates in the West Indies is a woman."

I remember Kenway saying something like that. "I almost killed you."

She rolls her eyes, letting me go. "I think it's worth it."

"Why are you here anyway?" I ask.

"You left one of your knifes in my wall." She gives me a glare. "I don't mind you throwing drunkards out but if you keep using my tavern as target practice, you'll be the next one I throw out."

She pulls it from her belt loop placing it in my palm.

"I enjoy how nervous it makes the ones that have a reason to be," I say with a smirk, putting the knife into the sheathe on my waist.

"My wall did nothing to you," she giggles, feigning irritation.

"It did the time Kenway shoved me against the wall during a bar fight when I tried to get him out of it. It was unforgiving to say the least."

"It's funny to me that you and Edward are close, yet he doesn't know you're a woman."

"It would be funny, if that were true." I cross my arms over my chest, looking down at the floor, not out of shame but out of a queer sort of embarrassment.

"I knew there was a secret kept between you two," she says slyly, smiling like she was just gifted a ship. "Does anyone else know?"

"My mentor knew the moment he saw me. Keefer and his mother also know."

"Keefer knows? How?"

"I was wounded and his mother was the one I turned to. Keefer came looking for her and found her tending to me. I looked much like I do now."

"He's never been good at keeping secrets... at least when we were younger." Anne almost sounds sour with herself.

"He's grown up a lot."

"I've noticed."

"Give it time Anne."

* * *

I watch as the Jackdaw slides into port. Something is wrong.

Kenway handles his ship with a sort of grace, knowing just how it will react to the wind snapping it's sails open or dying down without warning. The jackdaw is his pride and joy but the one captaining it not him. Indeed, something is very wrong.

I wait in the tavern, watching silently. This isn't Edward. It can't be. If it was, he would have alerted the entirety of Nassau of his presence.

The sight of the man who steps off the ship makes me visibly sick. I stand from my chair abruptly, the legs screeching against the wooden floor. I walk briskly to the docks, my steps too quick for anyone to think I mean good by them.

That damned drunken mans face when he sees me falls, his eyes wide with fear. Everyone on the dock stops to stare, seeing the gravity of the situation through the pure rage that is no doubt visible in my entire demeanor.

I stalk towards him as he shuffles backwards towards the edge of the dock. "Now... Kidd... calm down..." He puts his hands up defensively. They shake from what would appear to be withdrawal. It wouldn't be hard at all to kill him.

I grab his collar, whispering my words through gritted teeth so only he can hear but the heat of my rage is apparent to anyone on the docks. I turn around and meet the eyes of an older sailor, he drops his gaze immediately and walks away. Others follow by his example, no one sticking up for Calico Jack Rackham.

I turn back to him, meeting his glossy eyes. "Where is Kenway?"

"I... I don't know-"

"What in hell do you mean 'I don't know'?" I engage my blade and press it into his side, hard enough to fray the fabric of his shirt.

"We mutinied," he says, his voice shaking.

"And you lead that mutiny didn't you?" I press the blade harder, a blossom of crimson red appearing. I'm blinded by pure anger. "Tell me everything."

"He met Vane and I... I don't remember much," he stammers. "I remember rallying the crew, and once Vane shot the Spanish captain we forced them onto the Ranger. She was broken, had no way of sailing, and we left."

"And the crew that was loyal?"

"They're still in the hold all but that black fellow."

"What did you do with Ade?" I press the blade harder, a yelp escaping his lips.

"I took him to Kingston. He's been sold there."

"To who?" I growl.

"I..."

"I asked, to who!" I yell my face only inches from his.

"I don't know!" he yells.

"Kidd," Keefer calls from behind me.

"Get someone to tie him up. I need to write some letters."

* * *

I sent pigeons to every island in the West Indies in hopes an Assassin there could find Ade. My hopes had come to fruition.

One came in weeks ago. A letter from Tortuga speaking of a man who was asking for me, named Ade. Ade had escaped himself and turned to the assassins. He could be one of us someday. It'd be an easier transition than it would be for Edward.

My heart aches at the mention of his name. He's dead. I can't hope for anything else lest I'd be asking for a devastating disappointment.

Ade and I talked about what had happened. The mutiny. Edward and Vane being marooned and left for dead. He then told me of his time in Kingston and Tortuga. He never even made it to the plantation before he and the other men used their chains to kill the guards with them. That's when he found one of our coops and outside of it, an assassin.

"Anne, bring me a bottle of rum."

She places one in my hand, giving me a sympathetic look. "Are you going to set out to find him?" she asks softly, taking the seat across from me, beside Keefer.

"If he's alive, my best option is to go to Inagua and wait there. If he doesn't show up then he's dead."

"You think he's dead?"

"No I just... it's been two months Anne. If that ship never hit land they would have died of dehydration and starvation if they didn't kill one another first."

"You know him," Anne urges. "He's got some fight in him."

"You can't fight the sea." I tip back the bottle drinking deeply. "But Kenway is a devil."

Ade walks up beside me, placing his hands on the table. "What's left of the Jackdaws crew will be ready to set off by tomorrow morning."

"When that ship tries to leave the harbor, expect a fight. The navy has ships patrolling the area."

"Are you leaving, also?"

"Aye, my ship will be hidden on the west side of the island tomorrow before dawn. I'm smuggling a few people off the island but I can have Keefer take them aboard and I'll stay with the jackdaw to fight off the Navy."

"Wait a minute," Keefer interjects. "I don't want to just sit on your ship and hope you lot make it through."

"I want you to assume my position for a time. As soon as everyone is aboard, go to Inagua and wait for us there."

"Kidd, I can help-"

I stand from my chair, looking down at him. "You're a member of my crew, Keefer. If I let you question me the others will too. I trust you to get them back safe. Just be at the boat at 4am. That's all I need from you."

I feel utterly cold, broken. I walk down the stairs, not even sparing a glance at Rackham who sits tied to a chair.

The beach is the only place I can sit on my own so I go there, the sand sinking beneath my feet as I silently hope I could just sink into it. I sit down with little grace, bottle still in hand to keep me company.

He can't be dead. He just can't and it's for my own selfish reasons that he can't be dead. I remember my mum, telling me after Mark died, that we only feel grief because we wish for them back and she was right. I'm selfish.

* * *

I show the woman the spot on the map. The location where they will meet with Keefer to take the boat to my ship. "Leave when it's still dark out so you don't raise any suspicions with the guards. The dark haired lad from before will be waiting. Go to him and he'll get you to your family."

"Thank you again, James Kidd. My brother and I will forever be in your debt." She takes one of my hands pressing hers around it in gratitude.

Her brother is a good man and member of my crew. He does his job well and in good time, the least I could do is bring back his sister and her kids. "Don't thank me," I scoff. "Maybe now you can get him stop bitching and moaning. The others are thinking of throwing him overboard," I joke.

She laughs under her breath giving me a large smile. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"I have other business at the moment but I'll make sure to check with him when I arrive in Nassau. Have a safe journey."

"You too, captain Kidd."

She closes her door and I move onto the next house I have to visit.

* * *

I sit at the back of the ship, running my fingertips over the edge of my blade. Ade stands at the helm calling orders as we leave the docks.

Not too far out, I can see two ships; a man-o-war and a brig. So I sit silently and wait.

We approach quickly, meeting them in the middle.

"Ade, should we board or sink them?" One of the crew asks, a lot riding on the answer.

"Board them," Ade orders with a level head.

The crewman nods and takes off down the quarterdeck to alert the other men.

Ade knows I'm waiting for that. That's why I came.

The volleys of cannon fire fall on my deaf ears. The shot leaving the cannons in synchronization with one another. The ship rocks. Tosses as the side is battered with heavy shot.

I hear the side of the hull rake the side of the enemy ships. Boarding hooks are thrown and that's when I stand, using the rope swing to propel myself across the gap.

The moment of weightlessness puts my head in the right place, pure apathy, a cold blooded killer.

I engage my wrist blades, driving each into the neck of an unsuspecting soldier. The blood sprays into my face, splattering like heavy rain. I land on my feet and catch his friend in the neck before he knows I hit the deck.

I unsheathe my sword, piercing it through the back of a man who had turned to take on one of Edward's crew.

I lose sense of myself in the fight. The sounds of screaming men filling my ears. Final breaths. Pained moaning. I never stop moving, feeling... no not just feeling... enjoying the weight of a dead man on the end of my sword.

I feel the blood soak through my shirt, barely any of it mine.

My wrist blade is shoved through some poor saps eye, his shriek of pain louder than any I've ever heard before as the jelly like substance presses to my palm. I finish him off quickly with a blade through the heart.

The man I turn to next falls to his knees, shaking, his lip quivering. The others follow suit. In my traditional fashion I place my boot on his shoulder, knocking him onto his back and pointing my sword at his neck.

"What do you want me to do with him Ade?" I yell across the silence as the rest of the crew begin to tie the other remaining men up.

"Give them a choice. Piracy or a quick death."

"Well that's a shame. I was thinking about trying out one of their punishments. Maybe flogging them, drowning them, or tying them to the mast until their skin burns so bad it bubbles up and starts to fall out." I give him a dark smile, tears welling in his eyes.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and shrug it off. I don't look at its owner, just push past them and walk back to Edward's cabin. The floor is littered with empty bottles of rum.

I grab some of the bottles throwing them out the port holes. The sight of them makes me sick. I just have to know if he's alive. If he is I need to see him with my own eyes. If he's not I then I need to know so I can come to terms with losing another person I care about.

If I see him again I want to hold him, make sure he's real but as the days go on my hope has shrunk.

I climb into his hammock. Even after Rackham took this place as his own, it still smells like Edward and that's a scent I can't forget.

Like I would ever forget him.

* * *

At the docks a man comes running towards our docking ship with a letter in hand, demanding to find a Kidd to give it to.

He sees me and hands it over, leaving before I even open it. I keep my hands steady as I open the parchment sealed with the assassin symbol.

_We found what is left of the ship Edward Kenway and Charles Vane were supposed to be on and they are no where to be found. It is unlikely that if they are on any civilized piece of land they wouldn't have contacted Inagua yet. There is no trace of any supplies aboard and there survival seems slim to none._

I hand the paper to Ade and walk up to the manor my head spinning and I feel like I'll lose everything in my stomach. Not to say I've been eating much.

"Kidd," Keefer says as I walk into the manor. He stops walking toward me when he sees all the dried blood. "Is everything all right?"

"I didn't have a change of clothes on, Kenway's... The Jackdaw." I almost said "Kenway's ship" like there is some possibility that he's still alive to have ownership. "But yes. We salvaged the ships and made it out fine."

"But are you okay?" he asks cautiously.

"I will be in a day or so. All we have to do now is wait," I sigh, the heaviness in my chest like a rock.

"I'm sorry, Mary. I truly am." His emotions start getting the best of him, his nose reddening from holding back tears. "I know how much his friendship meant to you."

By throat aches and my eyes burn. I nod to him and turn down the hall to my room, not looking back so he won't see the tear stream down my face.

I close the door to the room Kenway offered me. Laying down in the unwashed sheets. Silent sobs tear out of my chest, leaving me breathless and tired. My warm tears falling around my face as I wipe them away with my sleeve, irritated.

Crying makes me feel weak and petty. A victim of my own emotions. I slam my fist down into the mattress, in my grief.

He's my best mate. My confidant. He could have been so much more but this sage has gotten him killed or at least will.

It's hard to hold out hope when every person I've ever... cared about... leaves me on my own. It seems he won't be breaking that pattern.

* * *

Ade and I sit at the tavern, a bottle of rum in each of our hands as we wait for this day to end and the next one to begin.

"Do you think he's coming back?" I asks, my voice heavy.

"He has to," is the only response he offers.

A ship makes its way into the harbor, flying no flag. We both turn to stare at it as it docks and the captain steps off, his head held high with a sort of pride to him. Boasting.

His blonde hair, reflecting the bright rays of the sun and his smile, carefree and finally at peace.

God how I've missed him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Edward Kenway!" Ben Hornigold yells from the ground below me, passing around by the docks. "Imagine my surprise at seeing your Jackdaw anchored here. Have you heard all you came to hear? Will you go now and rescue the sage from our clutching hands?"

He's a traitor, an enemy of the worst kind. While I'm no assassin, the Templars are still my enemy. They want what I want and something with them doesn't sit right with me.

I leap down from my place in the rafters of the barn, facing him. He was Thatch's friend and this is what he does to remember his death. "A pox on you, traitor! You've betrayed us!"

"Because I found a better path!" With a wave of his hand, soldiers fill the warehouse surrounding me. "The Templars know order, discipline, structure. But you never could fathom these subtleties. Good-bye, old friend! You were a soldier once! When you fought for something real. Something beyond yourself!"

He turns and bolts off, leaving me with the guards and my rage. My sword spares no one. Lunging through the broad chest of one man, forcefully torn out, emitting a squish of blood and organs, just to be imbedded into the stomach of another.

Blows that are aimed at my head are quickly parried, allowing me to take the advantage and disarm a man or two, slicing them at the neck for a quick death. Shoving a man away from me and into a group of others I find my escape. I bolt through an opening in their circle around me, out of the musty warehouse and into the warm Caribbean sun. I hear them running after me, their labored breaths and heavy foot falls following me further from the docks.

I step up onto a crate, the wood creaking beneath my boots as I launch myself high enough to grab a metal sign that hangs just a foot or two higher. Pulling myself to stand on it, I can hear their shouts as they catch up and aim their guns. I hoist myself up onto the roof as a shot rings out, solid in the calm air.

My feet fall lightly across the boiling hot tiles, leaping from one building to the next. I run past a chimney, it's pale beige tiles passing in a blur.

I charge at a guard who's back is to me, who after hearing me aproach turns but it's too late as I sink my hidden blade in his back, laying him flat. The guards sound close and I do the only logical thing. I jump onto a balcony below and open the door, stepping into the home.

What looks to be a teenage girl, her mother, and a young lad stop and turn to me, fear in their eyes.

"Good afternoon," I say in greeting. "Do you mind if I stay here for a moment?"

None of them respond, too frightened to speak.

"Good then. The name's Edward," I offer my hand to the woman of the house, she takes it, an awkward smile on her face. I don't use my surname. It's one associated with piracy and that is not the most friendly profession to the common people.

"You're Kenway," she says narrowing her eyes.

"Now lass before you yell for the-"

"Don't think me a scared woman. I've handled my own against your kind before." Usual when someone says 'your kind' it sounds disgusted like your kind is such a vile thing but she doesn't, content with what piracy is. "If anyone comes to the door you have my silence. Now Willy why don't you go and fetch some water for our tea."

"Yes mummy," the young boy says, scampering off.

"I've heard stories about you," the lass says, from her place at the table, breaking her silence.

"Hopefully they're all good ones."

"Mostly from the ladies at the brothels but the stories about James Kidd are my favorite," she looks amused but her smile fades as her mother glares darkly at her.

"Fancy James, do you?" I challenge with a smirk.

Her face flushes a deep red not prepared to let those words come out of her mouth. "You've been spending too much time around the courtesans," her mother interjects. "She's developed a fascination for you pirates as of late. Thinks your adventurous, freedom loving rogues. Her heads a bit too deep in her books but I could be upset about worst things."

"My older brother is a pirate," the young girl says proudly.

"Do you know a Nicolas Murphy?" her mother asks pointedly.

"It seems to ring a bell," I say half surprised.

"Really tall man, sturdy but thin like a rod." She looks annoyed by my lack of further recognition. "A dark birthmark on his neck, kinda looks like an anchor."

Finally I get a clear picture of the man she's talking about. "Ah I know him. He's the one on Kidd's crew that we call Heave. He got the name after falling into the ocean twice and the men had to heave him out. He felt like an anchor then too."

The young woman behind me lets out a laugh but rights herself, turning away from me.

"And this Kidd. Is he a good man?" the older woman asks, a weariness in her light brown eyes.

"Aye. I trust James with my life," I clear my throat, realizing I sound a bit too tender towards him. "He treats his crew with the respect he demands from them and though he works them to the bone, he makes sure they are well supplied, never starving them out and never cheating them out of their fair share. You can't ask for a better captain."

"If you are to see my son let him know his family misses him," the mother says.

"I will make sure of it. I might even tell his captain a bit about-"

A knock at the door startles me, cutting off my teasing. I walk into a hall out of sight of the door as the mother opens it, looking calm and collected. "Hello sir," she say calmly to someone I can't see.

The other voice is unmistakeable, deep, his accent thick like tree sap. "I'm looking for a blonde man, a bit loud, acts like he owns the place. Comes when you call 'Edward'." I can hear the smug tone in his voice. He must have seen me run in. Ade wouldn't risk walking door to door unless he knew.

"Very funny Ade," I smirk, walking about into the main room. "Are the guards still circling?"

"Just left a few moments ago."

"Coincidentally," I change the subject, "this is Heave's family."

"It's nice to meet you," he says masking his initial worry. Ade has to be careful. In towns like this, slaves are common where as a large black man with swords and pistols on his hips is not. "Would I be correct to assume we should prepare to sail to Principe?"

"You would be, though if we do run into Kidd I'd like to speak with him. He still owes me."

"I'll make sure the men know to keep an eye out for him. I'll see you next on the Jack," he excuses himself, ducking out and back to the ship.

"Thank you for letting me hide out here," I say, following after Ade. "I think heav- Nicolas will be glad to hear from you."

"It was no problem Captain Kenway," the mother says. "And if he doesn't believe that you actually saw us my name is Elizabeth."

"It's nice meeting you," I say finally ducking out into the sun, trotting up the behind Ade.

"Please tell me the young woman is his sister and not his wife, lest he be cursed to know she spends her own coin for the ladies at the brothel." Add laughs awkwardly.

"That'd be misfortunate," I chuckle but soon realizes that the woman I'm pining after does just that. "It's his sister." My tone sounds less pleased than it did just a moment ago and Ade takes notice.

"There something on your mind, breddah?" my quartermaster asks.

"I'm wondering of Kidd."

"Ah," he sighs, amused. "It always seems to be a good thing for you to do. Is there reason to wonder?"

"Just about where he is. James never seems to stay in one place for long."

"He could say the same about us, captain." He seems to smile, though he won't say why. "You and Kidd seem to spend less and less time around one another these days yet you always find yourself by his side again."

"And..." I wait for him to elaborate.

"I find it comical that though you deny his creed so, but James's ideology does not deter you from him."

I stay silent thinking of the answer for myself because even I don't truly understand it. I don't agree with his creed or at least I want no part in it because Mary's wisdom is something I don't denounce. She's usually right, even when I want nothing more than for her to be wrong for more reasons than just wanting to avoid her disapproving gaze.

"He's a good friend even when we butt heads over what I should do with my life." Ade chuckles at that. "But he's a good man, better than I could be."

"Kidd seems to believe you are just as good of a man."

"Aye," is the only reply I offer as the dirt path under my boots becomes wooden dock planks. "He'll be surprised to see us."

Ade nods boarding the Jackdaw and taking his place beside the helm. "Captain on deck!" he announces to the excitement of the crew. "You and Kidd were on good terms when he left. Though he looked a little on edge. What was in the letter by the way?"

"He was just saying goodbye, for how long I'm not sure." I stay quiet after than and Ade understands, nodding his head. He knows as well as Kidd does that going after the sage is risky.

"Sails to the wind, you tars!"

"I want ten knots to the east!" Ade continues as we leave Kingston behind.

* * *

"Stay on the ship men!" I call as we stop at one of the small islands.

My plan is to run to the tavern, ask around for my young dark headed mate, then check the bureau.

I jog down the path to the small tavern, that isn't much, and take a seat at the bar. I motion the tavern wench over, her top low, flaunting what she has and I make the constant effort to not look.

"Can I help you?" she coos sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Have you seen a young captain who goes by "James Kidd" recently?"

She visibly perks up at the name. "You know James Kidd?"

"Aye. I take it you haven't seen him." I start to stand but she grabs my arm.

"Good luck trying to find him. I've heard he's a slippery one."

"Aye thank you." I stand and leave without even getting myself a drop of drink.

I run up the path a bit to a small coop, pulling it open and grabbing one of the blank papers inside. I draw out the quill and ink well tucked in the corner on a shelf and start writing. I finish and fold the small piece of parchment. I tie the twine to the leg of one of the pigeons, tucking the small scrap underneath and setting it off.

It'll make its way to Tulum and once there, my message will get to the one it's meant for.

I jog back to the ship, ready to set sail to Inagua. The closest thing to a home I have.

* * *

"There's a ship coming up on us quick, captain!" The lookout calls. "Flying a black flag."

I smirk, excitement filling me, lighting my chest on fire with emotion.

"Sails down! Drop anchor!" I call and Ade heads down deck to make sure the order is completed in a timely fashion.

I pull my spyglass out and turn it towards the ship that is heading to our starboard side. It's sails stained red with what seems to be the blood of a thousand dead men and it's figurehead unmistakeable. An elegantly carved wooden raven, stained black as night and dark as the waters it sails on. It looks as if it soars over the water with a deadly grace. The same kind that the ships captain possesses.

As it approaches boarding hooks are thrown and I get a glimpse of the person I've been wanting to see.

"Kidd!" I call, smirking something devilish.

"Kenway! What's with the urgency?" she calls back.

"Come aboard and I'll tell you!"

"No! You board! My ship my terms!"

I roll my eyes and grab one of the ropes, propelling myself across the gap to land on the solid deck beside her. She motions for me to follow, leading me to her cabin, but I stop when I see the tall man with the birthmark.

"You're mother sends her regards Heave," I make sure to add a smirk that has the other men laughing.

"You don't know me mum," he says defensively.

"Aye, just met her in Kingston. Her names Elizabeth and you have a younger brother and sister. They send their regards."

The other men beside him teasingly ruffle his hair.

"Thank you captain Kenway," he says sincerely.

"Your sister also sends her regards to you Kidd. It seems all the lasses at the brothels talk about you."

"I don't have to pay for my women," she shrugs with a bit of a smirk and walks into her cabin shutting the door behind us but I could see that lad, the young assassin, watching me the whole way, something remorseful in his eyes.

"Morning, Kenway," she says warmly, almost happy to see me.

"Aye. It's gotten better now that I've met up with you."

"What's the urgency?" she asks, an eyebrow raised, her arms automatically crossing.

I avoid the question entirely. "You remember our little duel?"

"Aye..."

"I still get to take you on a contract with me and I know the one that I'll need your help for."

"Ah..." she looks down at the floor, pacing. "So you're here to take me from my crew."

"That would be the terms of our deal." I smirk at her.

"Fine but while I'm with you your training will be finished. You'll have little sleep and drills will be given to you to prevent you from being idle at all moments of the day until we reach shore. Then I'll let you rest up and we'll finish that contract." She punches my arm playfully.

I follow her back out into the warm sun and watch as she goes to the helm of her ship to speak with the quartermaster. From afar, I see him give her a look that she rolls her eyes at and turns to address her crew.

"I'll be taking a leave of absence for the next few weeks or so! I leave you in the hands of your quartermaster until I am to return! Just because I'm not here does not mean you can work any less hard than I would work you! There will be no slack ropes and no tattered sails! There will be no idle men! Am I understood!" She's commanding, captivating, at the helm of her ship in front of her men.

"Aye Captain!" the men yell in unison, eyes watching her closely, respect in there gazes.

"Good men! I wish you luck!" she sends them a flinty smile and boards the Jack, walking up the steps to join me at the helm, standing on my left but I watch as the lad, Keefer follows her.

Boarding ropes are removed and the Jack sails off leaving Mary's schooner behind. She stays with her back against the railing, watching with her arms crossed as we sail further and further away from her ship, her pride.

* * *

"Climb faster, Kenway!" Mary's voice yells from below me. "Take another rest and I'll see to it you don't get a wink of sleep!"

"You haven't let me sleep more than four hours in the course of the last two nights!" I yell back, irritated.

"There will be times you could be following and stalking a target for days on end without sleep! You have to be ready for that!"

"But I wouldn't have you breathing down my neck then would I!" I continue up the main mast, my hands blistered from the constant climbing. I must have done this at least fifty times since dawn. My thighs ache and my boots have been worn down under my toes.

"Are you saying you can't do it? I didn't think you a quitter!"

I can't let her have that satisfaction how can I?

I start up faster, the quicker I get there the quicker I get to stop. I hull myself over the edge on the crows nest and collapse, breathing heavily. The sun feels warmer than it usually does, my blood running through my veins, hot.

"Are you gonna get your fat arse down here?" she yells, amusement in her voice.

I can hear a few of my crewmen chuckle and I groan forcing myself to stand, ignoring the aching in my muscles. I grab the hook and drop to the deck. My feet hit the ground with a loud thud but my legs give out knocking me down onto my knees.

Mary comes to my side and helps me up, slinging my arm over her shoulder, directing me back to my cabin. She smirks at Ade, who stands at the helm, sailing the Jack to our destination and to Keefer who looks on the verge of laugher.

I'm lead into my cabin and tossed towards my bed. I would normally be upset at the harsh treatment but the fact that she's letting me lay down is enough to silence me.

"You've done well today."

That's the first praise she has given me since my training began a week ago, she's been virtually stoic since I started other than offering sarcastic remarks to infuriate me and make me work harder.

I've never felt so exhausted in my life.

"Thank you, Mary," I scoff.

She rolls her eyes but smiles. "Thank yourself. You've earned a few hours of sleep. I'll wake you for dinner."

I lean back and as my head hits the pillow, I'm out like a light.

"Up Kenway," Mary says, shaking my shoulder.

My muscles feel tight as I sit up, rubbing the bleariness out of my eyes. I glance over at her and realize she's not dressed as James Kidd, her dark brown locks down by her face and her binding taken off, leaving her in her white undershirt.

Two bowls of soup and half a loaf of bread sits on my desk, another chair pulled up beside it.

"Mary," I sigh.

"Come eat. You'll need your strength." She sits at my desk in the chair she pulled up beside it.

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, my back aching. She can't help but she laugh at me. I smirk, enjoying her laughter even if it's aimed at me. I stand, groaning the whole way up and limp to my chair, unceremoniously plopping down into it.

"I take it you're sore?" she jests.

"Aye. Everything aches." I pick up my spoon and use it to bring some of the warm liquid to my lips.

"I can tell. Just don't favor one side or the other lest you wish to lock everything up." She tears off a piece of bread and dips it in her soup.

"What was your training like?" I ask, curious.

"I went through it on Tulum. Some parts of the brotherhood don't train like we do. They learn to preform assassinations and stealth but expect you to already be strong willed. Ah Tabai wants us to realize we are strong of mind and body. Yes you may hurt yourself. Yes you will exhaust yourself but once you realize that your body can go further than you've ever thought, even without food and sleep, that's the moment you are truly ready." She pauses for a moment thinking of whether she should continue. "I completed my training, bruised and bloody but when I went to Ah Tabai he told me I wasn't ready. I let my emotions control me, he said. My anger to aid my fight. My fear to help me hide. That's when he asked if I could fight if I wasn't angry or if I could hide if I wasn't scared. He was right. So I continued training with the others but I refused what little sleep and food that was offered to me for the next four days. It was during that time on those quiet nights alone in my hut that I truly understood the creed. I went out into the jungle to run that morning before dawn when I was attacked by a jaguar. Little did I know Ah Tabai was watching me, ready to help if I needed it. You see, he was afraid I was pushing myself too hard. I waited for the jaguar to make its move instead of attacking it. Giving it a chance to back off if it so decided. It finally lunged at me and in a practiced stroke of my blade it was dead and I realized then I wasn't angry at the jaguar. It was just following its nature. I took the hide back to the temple and there I met Ah Tabai who told me I was ready. I've come close, but never have I killed someone out of anger."

"You're a strong person, Mary. One of the strongest I know." I look at her in admiration.

"You're just as strong, it's just hidden behind a thick layer of arrogance." She smirks, eating more of her bread. "Training is difficult but I know you'll get through it."

"Good to know you have faith in me. I was beginning to think you just liked to look at my arse as I climbed the mast."

She chokes, not prepared for those words to come out of my mouth. I wait for her to speak, eager.

"You bloody prick," she curses, glaring at me. "I want nothing to do with your disgusting arse."

"That's not what you said on Inagua." I hear her scoff at the remark, her annoyance clear. "Or at least what you did."

"You're daft if you believe that."

"I'm daft then."

"You'll pay for that remark." She smirks, I hope because she enjoys hearing how I... care for her? Or maybe because she has some sick punishment in mind.

* * *

It's definitely about the punishment.

She stands with me at the stern, leaning on the railing. We're out of earshot of the crew below deck so she speaks freely with me.

"You are to run around the edge of ship, jumping over the cannons and you will not stop until you've done it forty times."

"Forty?" I ask surprised. "Why forty?"

She smirks, devious, like an animal who knows their prey is injured. "Ten laps for every time you've kissed me."

"Then you should be running these too because not once did you-"

"Get to it." She shoves me and I start off. If anything good has come from this its that I've spent ever waking moment with Mary by my side.

When I reached forty laps, Mary didn't let me stop, the night carried on and we dropped anchor. She sent the men down into hold for a night off and she'd stand as lookout.

"I hate your guts!" I yell, and though I usually savor the sweet sounds of her laughter it just seems to piss me off now.

"The feeling is mutual," she chuckles.

"You're enjoying this too much!"

"This has nothing to do with my enjoyment."

She can say that all she wants but she looks awfully pleased at my pain. Her eyes watching me run with a certain type of amusement.

I run back up the steps circling the back of the ship, eyeing her as she leans against the wheel. I stick my tongue out at her much like a child would do and she mimics the expression, glaring back.

I do a few more laps and every time we repeat it, sticking our tongues out like naive children. I run back up the stairs but go straight to her, stopping less than a foot in front of her, my breathing labored from exertion.

She looks up at me, an amused smirk settled comfortably into her visage. I close any distance between us pining her against the wheel. She leans up and captures my lips with hers knotting her fingers in my already loose hair.

Jaysus, how I've missed this.

I slip my tongue into her mouth relishing in the moment of being surrounded by her entire being. I can feel her breasts on my chest through our thin clothing, though I remember a time when nothing covered them at all and they were bare to the sun and my eyes.

One of my hands drift behind her resting on her lower back, making its way to her round, toned arse. Yes I've really missed this.

I lean back, releasing the hold of our lips on one another.

Mary smiles and I almost do before she says, "that's ten more laps," and pushes me off.

I groan running back down the stairs continuing my laps. "You would have had me do them anyway! It was worth it!"

She scoffs and I turn around just in time to see her shake her head at me, smile still present.

* * *

"Okay Kenway, come at me." Mary says, readying herself in a fighting position.

"I'm not going to hit you Kidd," I argue.

"Yes, you bloody well are."

She lunges and swings at me, but I dodge quickly avoiding her knuckles that are aimed at my jaw.

"No, Kidd."

"Why?" She swings again, missing me by a hair.

"You know very well why." She's Mary. I can't hit my best mate.

"So you think less of me, eh?"

"No! I just can't-" Her fist connects will my jaw and pain swells through it. I don't have much of a choice.

The crew pays us no mind from our place on the quarterdeck, already used to Kidd torturing me except the Irish lad who keeps a close eye out. Every time I've caught his eyes he's looked away, something almost jovial in his eyes.

I swing back at her, her lithe form nimbly dodging my balled fist. She uses that opening to place a hit in my gut. I recoil and swing again catching her cheekbone.

She's unfazed, even as a bruise starts to develop and it swells much like my jaw does. I swing again but she dodges under my arms and ends up behind me, kicking out the back of my knees, sending me to the deck.

"Up Kenway. Let's go again."

* * *

Mary and I limp back into my cabin, we've been fighting all morning, bare knuckles that are now bruised, broken, and split. Her cheekbone is bruised and her lip is split but she still manages a smirk when she catches me staring at her.

"Some of the Templars you'll take on are women. Will they have to get a few hits in before you'll fight back?"

"The reason I didn't want to hit you is not that you're a woman it's that you're my closest friend, Mary. It's not fun hitting you."

"I'm touched," she scoffs. "If it's any consolation, I don't take pleasure in rearranging your face either but you have to train with someone who knows how to fight without weapons." I open my mouth to interject but she stops me. "The drunkards at the tavern don't count. They're sloppy and unskilled."

"Whatever you say... mentor." I nudge her with my elbow, walking to sit behind my desk and watch her like I usually do. She has some endearing mannerisms. Not that I pay... too much attention.

She smiles to herself for a moment before turning to me. "That's what I am now, aye?"

"Among other things," I reply smoothly.

She looks curious as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Really?"

"Yes many things." I smirk at her with all the devilishness I can muster.

She laughs, most definitely at me. "Did I hit you a little too hard?"

"No," I reply plainly. Anymore elaboration and she'll think I'm joking.

"We've talked about this Kenway," she sighs.

"I know and I say to hell with it."

She steps closer to the desk, no longer waiting on me to make a move. She grabs my collar and lifts me out of my seat so she can press her bruised lips against mine.

She tastes of salt, sweat, and blood. My lips hurt being manipulated like this but being this close to Mary, doing something intimate is enough to make me forget about the aches and focus on how her hand knots itself in my hair.

The kiss goes from chaste to sloppy in only a few moments. She licks over the break in my lip, making me moan in both pleasure and pain. Then she catches my lip between her teeth, pulling it back in a seductive way.

If this doesn't stop soon I'll have her across my desk in mere moments.

My lips move to the place where her neck meets her shoulder, placing kisses on my way down before sucking at that soft stop that forces her to stifle her moans lest she gives me the satisfaction of knowing I have her.

She forces my lips back to hers leaving a sloppy kiss before resting her forehead on mine, stroking my face with her thumbs. "I have a crows nest to attend to."

She steps out of my reach walking towards the door. "You look beautiful today."

"Oh tosh."

"It's true Kidd!" I call after her as she steps out but not before putting up her middle finger at me.

* * *

"Get above deck men! We're to reach the Cayo Islands by tomorrow night!" The men scurry out at the order, climbing the ladder to pull themselves out of the hatch. I catch the glimpse of the man I'm looking for and grab his arm, pulling him out of the group. After the hatch is closed behind the last men I get to business.

"Oi I need to speak with you lad."

"She really beat the hell out of you." The Irish lad giggles to himself.

"You're telling me," I sigh. "I know we haven't had so much as a conversation but I see you watching Kidd and I. What gives?"

He glances around nervously, like he's afraid she'll jump out at him any moment. "She wasn't in a good place while you were marooned."

"What do you mean and how do you know she's a lass?"

"My mum is the healer who Mary goes to. It was an accident that I found out but that's not important. When Rackham came to Nassau she was ready to kill him on the docks in front of God and everyone. She stopped talking a lot and spent her time quietly drinking alone. When she got to Inagua... she... started to lose it. She thought you were dead and she'd never see you again. She lost a part of herself, Captain, don't you realize that? Now you can't tell her I told you or she'll tie me to the mast."

"I'll keep it to myself, lad. Thank you." I smile at him and turn to the ladder to return to the top deck but Keefer's words stop me.

"You care about her too right?"

"Why do you ask? Are you saying she cares about me?"

His face gets really red as he starts to stammer. "N-n-no that's n-not what I'm s-saying." He jerks his head from side to side, quickly, checking for anyone as if Mary could just appear out of nowhere to ring his neck. "She just... you know... she seems to-"

"Don't hurt yourself, lad. I get what you mean."

"You can't tell her I said anything," he adds, panicked.

"It's safe with me." I pat his shoulder and make to the top deck where I find Mary walking back and forth, looking.

"There you are," she says upon seeing me. Her brow furrows when she sees Keefer follow me out. "What have you two been up to?"

"I was teaching the lad how to fix a tear in his cot," I say smoothly.

"One of the other men could have taught him easily," she points out.

"Aye but I was already down there. Might as well of." I turn to Keefer who's been standing awkwardly behind me. "You're dismissed." After he trots off I turn back to Mary. "You were looking for me?" I ask slyly.

She looks unamused, as if she didn't hear the sly tone in my voice. "Now what were you really doing?"

"It's nothing of substance, really. Now what was it you wanted?"

She gives me one last skeptical look before dropping it. "I want you to join me in the crows nest to she if you can use your vision to scout."

I nod and follow her to the rope, she kicks the lever and sends herself up into the air. I follow shortly after sitting down beside her with our backs against the mast. The wind tousles her bangs that hang outside her bandana, her lips pursed but she's at ease.

"It's beautiful up here," I sigh.

"Aye. It's my favorite place on a ship other than behind the helm."

"I enjoy being anywhere on a ship just as long as you're beside me."

She scoffs, rolling her eyes like I'm a nuisance to her. "Don't try to flatter me, Kenway."

"I don't have to try, it just comes to mind."

She leans into my shoulder resting her head. "Bloody fools we are, eh?" she says quietly, reminding me of our last meeting on Inagua.

"Aye but I've never been the wisest. Not like you."

"Is your vision as strong as I think?" she changes the topic.

"I think so. Everything gets a color. People especially."

"What do you see in me when you use your vision?" she whispers, though no one is within earshot to hear. It just makes this conversation feel private, only for the two of us.

"Gold. Like you're a target I've been chasing for months."

We both move for one another's lips in the same instance. I just want to be close to her. She's the only one who can stop this throbbing in my chest.

Her hand pulls up on my shirt just enough so she can slip her hand beneath and touch the bare skin of my abdomen. Each touch lights a fire in me, burning with an intensity that only she can dull.

I slide my palms under the back of her coat, coaxing her towards me as my hands splay across her shoulder blades. Her skin is soft and warm and I want nothing more than to see all of it.

"Captain!"

We both jerk back from one another, removing our hands from one another's clothing in a panic. She turns her attention to the sea, looking anywhere but at me.

I stand and walk around the mast so I can just see Ade down at the helm. "What is it Ade?"

"We should hit land within the hour!"

"Thank you!" I yell back and return to Mary's side, sitting against the wood of the mast, my shoulder touching hers.

I rest my head against her, but she stays unmoving. I curl up against her laying my head in her lap and she just looks down with an amused smirk.

"You're like a pup," she scoffs. "If I don't pay enough attention to you you make sure I can't do anything else."

"How can I not?" I lean my head against her stomach enjoying the warmth. "What kind do you think I'd be?"

She laughs, seeming truly happy and I realize I'm... in love with her.

"What are those big yellow ones from way up north? You'd be one of those." Her hand goes to my head and plays with my hair between her fingers. I take in a deep breath of the sea breeze, the air warm like a blanket. "We best be heading down before the men take to the sails to help prepare for docking-"

I sit up enough to catch her lips with mine. She kisses back for a moment before her lips purse and she shoves me off.

"Down dog," she says slyly. She pushes away from me, sending herself over the side, grabbing the hook and falling down to the deck.

I follow her as she walks up to the helm to stand beside Ade who gives the wheel up to me.

"So you've finally decided to become an assassin," Ade says smug.

"No," I snap a little too harshly. "The training is a part of a bet Kidd and I made."

"They say not to bet against the devil himself." He sounds amused. "Or at least your crew thinks Kidd's the devil."

Mary smirks at that, some pride showing through.

"Some days even I think Kidd's the devil."

"That's because you don't like climbing the mast," she scoffs.

"On the contrary, I just don't like climbing it until I can't feel my arms and legs."

"Are you complaining?"

"Sure sounds like it," Ade says just as slyly as Mary, the woman I love.

* * *

_**How lucky are you to get four kisses in one chapter? Very! Thanks for supporting me even though I take forever to update! Please don't forget to comment and tell me what you think. I feel like this chapter is lacking something and isn't as good as some of the others but I can't figure out why...**_


	11. Explanation

I know it's been forever since i've updated and I am sorry for that. My life has just gotten pretty hectic and I find myself needing to fill the void in my life less and less with this. I want to finish this but I don't know if I have the time or energy anymore. I will attempt to write when I can but I can make no promises. Thanks for your support


End file.
